Of Albinos and Hellsing
by Tempus321
Summary: The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'
1. Prologue: Meet the Thief!

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Rating: M

Please note that we don't own Hellsing, only the original characters and this storyline.

* * *

Legend:

"Migi?" – Speech

"Medre!" – Written text, Speech on an amplifying device

Dumbass... – Thoughts

(Insert comment) - Story change

* * *

"Aw shit," was the response that I gave when a pressure dist alarm went off. The item I was stealing currently is a silver necklace with a sapphire tear pendent. Everyone says that gold and diamonds are a girl's best friends, but this one didn't like either; though, this girl would become my worst nightmare and would turn me into a human icicle if I did not succeeded. I could buy the thing legally but I have two problems: I spend money on equipment and essentials and I believe in a code in which an item stolen is more worth than an item bought.

Now the ringing bells of alarms mixed with running footsteps were the sounds that filled the once silence air. My hand was still in the case, so I reset the necklace the way it was. I pulled my hand out, and hid.

The way I hide isn't like those cheap thieves, but by something else: invisibility. If you ask me or look at me funny, I'm not joking. Invisibility and intangibility are real, just the big guys don't tell you. My boss did not believe that I could do those things until I stole his wallet and in the process, phased his pants into the chair. That was three years ago.

"Now where is he at?" one of the guards asked looking around.

"Are you sure it isn't a she? Why not call it an _it_!" the other shouted, "But that doesn't explain the necklace is still there in the case, which is… unbroken…" The stupid look on this guard's face was priceless.

"You're not saying that a ghost tried to steal it," the first guard said, started to laugh halfway in the sentence. I almost laughed with him, but I didn't want to be ratted out. I could pants the idiot who thought I was a girl. But then again, you never see _smart_ guards when you're a thief.

"Are you sure it wasn't the janitor?"

"THE JANITOR'S OFF TONIGHT, MORON!!"

In the end, the guards gave up and so did, that is, until another night.

(Insert comment)

I do have a name. It's Alexander Wright, the name was given to someone who seemed to have an obsession with aeronautical history, and since no one knew my actual name, the Vatican tried to give me one. The name was the generic John Smith. My boss called me by the alias маленький вор, or little thief. He still calls me that nickname even though I am seventeen years old. Then again, he is calling me that because of my age.

I was born with the genetic defect of albinism, but was gifted with intangibility (big word for phasing) and invisibility. Many of the Romany treated this as a curse and they would not allow me to join after the church bombing. Some wanted me to die because of my abilities; other wanted me alive so I can use it to kill things; I want to use them to be a good thief and escape artist.

My parents died when I was seven years old in a bombing in one of the churches. Since I didn't have any living relatives that I knew of, I was stuck staying at one of the Vatican-run orphanages. It would have been nice if I did not have a certain person trying to kill me, intentionally or not.

Some of them were nice; others were loons (especially one of the kids who was several years older than me), yet most judged me by my albinism. They always looked at me very funny because of my genetic condition. Sure, white hair and blue eyes would scare anyone but add the abilities in the mix along with the horrid sunburns from being out for too long would equate in people thinking you were something else. To tell you the truth, I am not so sure.

During those years, my skills in pick pocketing became extremely good along with my unnatural talents. I hid my talents very well and I was only caught once. Unfortunately, the one time I got caught, I get an offer for working in Section XVIII. By the time I did get caught, the person who hated me the most was running the place.

To tell anyone the truth, I did not want to fight the monsters that went bump in the night. I really wanted to go for a place in which my talents would be more useful: Section III. Every two week from the time I was caught till I was barely over two month of thirteen I would send a request to be transferred to work in Section III. Unfortunately, I was not given that respect and I forced to stay in the program.

I was trained everyday to be someone who can take out anything supernatural. All I wanted to do is to steal. A few days after very bad training session that almost ended up with my decapitation, I ran from the Vatican and hid in France via underground. I didn't care where I went, as long as I got away from them.

From France, I ran to the recently disbanded U.S.S.R. to find a job with a vory v zakone. I got caught and was sent to juvenile detention. There was another thief that was there.

(Insert comment)

_"Why are you here in the first place?" He asked me in this awkward English with a Russian accent._

_"I try to pick-pocket a rich man's wallet," I replied, "And the guards though I was trying to kill the guy." I still had a few bruises from getting my ass beaten with police batons._

_"Whose wallet did you try to steal?"_

_"I don't know. I cannot understand a word of Russian!" He pulled a magazine._

_"I might not understand the language as of currently, but I can remember the faces." It would have been a lot easier if there was a television so we could see what I actually did._

_"You are not from here, are you?" he asked politely. I nodded yes with my head. "Can you tell which rich government pig you were trying to steal from?" I looked through the pages of pictures and unfamiliar writing as I went through. Then I had seen the man's face._

_"You tried to steal the wallet of the prime-minister!?" He jovially shouted in Russian and a few who were a couple years older came up around him. I could not understand one word of their conversation._

_"How long are you staying here?" he asked me._

_"I don't know," I replied, "I was thinking of escaping."_

_"Good luck trying to get out of this place." My hand was on the table and the guards were looking away._

_"Tell them what I am about to show them is a secret," I told the guy. He told the others. I phased my hand and half of my arm through the table. Some of them gasped and attracted the attention of the guards. I quickly pulled my hand out and placed it normally._

_"If you are planning to escape," he asked calmly, "I want you to give this to my father..."_

(Insert comment)

_Shit! I'm rambling and thinking about the past again!_ When that thought was finished, I realized two things: I was in an unknown area and I almost tripped on a very sharp wire…

* * *

Now this is my first Hellsing fan fiction that I've written. This is also my first collaboration with a person (a fellow friend who loves Hellsing, but he doesn't have a FF account Update: He does. He is known as Sisheo.). Now I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda short, but then again... IT A PROLOGUE!

Updated: Edited on October 14, 2007  
Updated: Edited and rewritten on May 2, 2008


	2. Meet the People!

**Written by**: Tempus321 and Sisheo

**Summary**: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Please note that we don't own Hellsing, only the original characters and this storyline.

* * *

**Legend**:

"Migi?" – Speech

_"Medre!"_ – Written text, Speech on an amplifying device

_Dumbass... – _Thoughts

(Insert comment) - Story change

* * *

To tell you the truth, I did not realize that the mansion at first was the headquarters for Hellsing. In fact, I was not paying attention to my surroundings when I was running. It happens a lot, but it usually gets me into a lot of trouble.

I should be paying attention to the current problem. The old man who was in front of me gave me the creeps. All these thin, but seeming durable, wires that came out of his finger-less gloves were binding me. From my educated guess, it is monomolecular wire.

Monomolecular wire was a problem for me when phasing. It was hard to feel when it touched your skin and a few people explain it as a wire that went through you and you could still feel pain for a few moments before the body parts start falling off.

If I phased through them, that would have been the end of me.

"Uh… I can explain." Great, I was starting to get nervous.

"Then can you explain why you were not detected by the guards or sensory equipment as well as turning off the power?" he asked in a very butler-like mannerism.

I gulped. _I've must have gone through an electrical line when I phased through. As for the sensory equipment, it's just something that I usually cannot explain._

The butler noticed that I've gulped.

"Well? Do you have an explanation?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

I gave a nervous laugh. I always gave a nervous laugh when I got caught or was in trouble. Also, when I was nervous, I couldn't use my abilities at all.

"Ah… Well… You see… I have an ability called intangibility. You know, phasing through objects by the changing density of your body." Yes, I was extremely nervous. Just my luck, isn't it? Being bounded by an old butler with wires, and you could tell that he was more experienced at something else other than serving.

"If you can _phase_ through things, then why haven't you escaped these wires?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. He was enjoying this!

"If I did escape, I would have been killed in the next ten seconds," I replied, trying to keep calm, "You also have more experience in fighting that I do and I have issues with using my own abilities when I am nervous." I gave a nervous grin.

I think he accepted my excuse because the wires that were binding me were slowly coming off. They disappeared into his gloves in a 'skulk' sound. My rational answer under nervousness has saved my ass once more.

"If you promise to behave yourself, I shall escort you to Sir Integra…" he said walking down the hallway.

Not wanting to die in a brutal fashion, I followed him to wherever he was going.

(Insert comment)

It was a few minuets until he stopped at a very fancy door. The butler went in by himself. I stood on the outside of the door and listened to the conversation.

"_Sir Integra…"_ I heard along with a small rustle. I guess he was bowing.

"_Walter,"_ a feminine, yet stern, voice replied.

"_I have found the intruder. Do you wish to see her?"_ the man, no, Walter asked. Wait a minuet, did he call me a... I really wanted to bang my head on the wall.

_HER!! DO I LOOK LIKE A LADY TO YOU!!_ It irritated me because most people thought I was a woman with a flat chest. Hello! Do you have to check under the belt and pants to realize I'm a guy!

(Insert comment)

"_I have a question," the person who talked to me in this place for the first time said, "__Has anyone told you that you look like a girl?" I found out his name was Boryenka Markov Jelavich, the son of Vyacheslav Jelavich. We escaped from the juvenile detention center several moments ago and we were currently running._

"_To tell you the truth, until I ran away from the orphanage, no one actually asked. Some said that I looked like an angel, others though I was something else. Everyone agreed that I was a little sneaky and a risk-taker.__"_

"_Maybe it was their way of saying that you were a little to feminine," Boryenka joked, "You can wear dresses and no one could tell the difference unless they looked under the skirt."_

"_I will never cross-dress," I retorted, "I feel fine with pants, spasibo." Boryenka suggested that I learn Russian from a translation dictionary and listen to the guards speaking. He says that learning Russian, speaking-wise, is easier than learning the alphabet._

"_Well, keep learning, Aleksi, you are going to need it."_

(Insert comment)

"_Yes I would,"_ was the reply. I heard footsteps and about a half-minuet later, the door opened. It was Walter again.

"You may come in," he said having a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm a guy," I mumbled when walking pass him.

When I walked in, I had seen a young woman behind a desk.

_OK… T__hat's the owner of the other voice…_ I though while looking at the platinum blond.

"Are you the intruder?" Integra asked coldly. The harshness in her voice made me want to shiver, but instead I did it mentally.

"Yes Sir," I replied nervously. I was tempted to say Ma'am, but from what I heard outside and from Walter, she was usually called sir.

"Pray tell… How did you do this?" she asked.

I explained it all over (again for Walter) to the two as they listened to it intensely. When I finished, Integra nodded and looked at me.

"Would you wish to work for Hellsing?" she asked me.

That was truly a shock for me. To be hired for the organization that the Vatican hates; and then, I realized something. Although it is a religious organization in a sense, it is a government-based organization. If the boss found out that I was working with a government agency, then I would be killed _slowly_. This would be a problem for me unless they think I am useful in any sort of manner. I had to think about it for a couple of moments and then I gave my answer.

"I guess so," I said sheepishly. There. I signed the contract that says "Kill me now because I broke the code..."

"Good… Walter?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Escort our new recruit to her…" I gave her a glare. Do I look a lot like a girl? "Excuse me, his room, please."

"Yes Sir," he said, bowing, and then beckoning me while saying, "Follow me please."

I gave a quick nod and I followed him again.

(Insert comment)

While we were walking, we did not talk to each other. It was quiet until I bumped into another person.

"Oh," the strawberry blond said, smiling, "Hi Walter." Something was odd about her. I think it took about a minuet to realize that I was with him.

"Walter?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria?"

"Why are the lights outs and who is that?" She asked looking at me. I cannot believe I was called _that_. At least Walter and Integra used a third-person pronoun, although it was wrong.

Something was odd and I could not place it. The outfit didn't bother me it was the blond hair. The most blonds that I have met in my life were crazy, stupid, or scary; but then again, I have an odd feeling about her. So I backed away, slowly…

"Police girl," a deep, baritone voice echoed from the walls. A tall man in red stepped out from the solid brick wall. _So I'm not the only one that does this around here…_

The man's trench coat and hat were red, his shoes and suit were black (Dammit! His tie was red), and the shirt under the suit and the gloves were white. The things that scared me were his red eyes and the fangs that were protruding slightly from his mouth.

I technically gulped. It was the one thing I did not want to run into, whether I was still working with Section XIII or with the Russian mafia...

"Leave our new recruit alone for now," he said, looking at me with the red eyes and a cracked grin.

"Y-Yes, Master!" the woman chirped as she jogged off towards the study.

"Where are you going, Alucard?" Walter asked.

"I have a mission," was all he said as he vanished before me.

"Uhh… Mr. Walter," I asked him. He looked at me.

"Does that man live here?"

* * *

There's the first chapter for you. If people are asking why I published this one close to the first one... Well I just had time on my hands. Now, to get Sisheo to work with me on the character's point of view (He accidentally written this in my OC's point of view)... and maybe I can introduce another character in this next chapter.

Aleksi is Russian for Alex. Spasibo is _thank you_ in Russian. (I am finally doing the decent thing of translating the foreign words that are mentioned throughout the story.

Update: Edited on October 14, 2007  
Update: Edited on May 11, 2008


	3. Of Red Rooms and Fake Cigarettes

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

Walter looked at me and gave a curt nod.

"Yes. Alucard lives down in the dungeons"

I gulped "Th-The dungeons...?"

Walter nodded again. "Yes, the dungeons...Alucard and Miss Victoria live down there..." He said with a slight smile.

"D-Do I have to live in the dungeons too...?" I asked slightly nervous. Walter looked at me slightly shocked.

"No, no!! You'll have a room." He said with a chuckle.

He shook his head and turned to walk down the hallway, he turned his head slightly to look back at me "Are you coming?"

"Ah!! Yes, Mr. Walter!!" I said jogging down the hall to meet up with Walter.

* * *

We walked a little more way down the hall until we came upon a wooden door.

I had a chance to look at the door before he opened it. It looked to be dark cherry and had a hellish hound around the edges of the door.

"Here you are!! It's already made for you." He said politely. I nodded and smiled and walked in. I must've gawked because behind me Walter chuckled and closed the door. The room was huge!! It was done all in… Aw Dammit! It was all done in… **_RED_**...I wanted to bash my head into the wall...But then again...**_THE WALL WAS RED TOO!!_**

Whoever designed this bedroom likes red a tad too much. I have a suspicion that it was designed by the man I've met earlier. I didn't mind the color red because it usually meant courage or something positive. I usually wore some red (usually with white or black as well), but I mean come on! Someone like the color red too much!

I grumbled and tossed myself on the...I sighed, Red bed...

* * *

I must've taken a quick nap, because I woke up a few minutes' later. I glanced around the room to see if there was a clock. I found one a few minutes later after stubbing my toe on a few things trying to find a light. The clock read '8:30' pm.

_I was only asleep for a few hours...?_ I thought as I heard a knock on the door. I turned as it opened.

"Ah...I see your awake..." Walter said with a kind smile.

"I was only asleep for a few hours..." I said to him.

"No, no..." He said with a chuckle, "Your were asleep for a day...I tried to wake you but you were sound asleep..." He said putting a tray on the table near the bed.

"I have brought you some dinner if you are hungry." He said as he walked back to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Walter" I said smiling and wondering why I slept for so long (possibly because I couldn't sleep worth a shit the night before).

"It is no problem, Sir," He said as he closed the door. I looked at the tray. It was silver...And had roses and vines etched around the cover. I lifted the cover and stared. It was a huge stake...And there were potatoes on the side too! I basically attacked the food in my frenzy to fill my belly.

A few minutes later I sat on the bed , and started thinking. I pulled out my smoke. It smelled of mint, but then again...It **_IS _**mint leaves rolled up. I put it to my lips and lit it. I took a deep draft of it and sighed.

"Aren't you a little young to be smoking...?" A deep, creepy baritone voice filled the silent room.

"It's not a real cigarette, Alucard..." I said as I looked around the room. I heard a deep chuckle.

"Then what is it you are doing...?" He asked as his torso began to come from the shadows to the wall beside me. I gave a slight jump. Damn, for the last three years I've been out on the road, I shouldn't be scared of things like this, but then again, the guy wasn't an average Joe.

"Hmhmhm… Well?" He said looking at me as he was completely dislodged from the wall.

"It's mint leaves rolled up..." I said looking at him.

"Really...? Then that would be what I'm smelling then..." He said hiding his hint of confusion well. I almost missed it.

"You want one...?" I asked him.

"Hmmm… If you want to..." He said with a shrug and grin. I took one out gave it to him. He lit it and sat in a chair next to the bed. I sat on the bed...On the far side of Alucard? I guessed his name was. Actually... I already knew his name from Walter.

We sat in silence until my door opened and there stood...The creepy strawberry blonde...

"**OH MY GOD!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO SMOKING! IS THAT ****MARIJUANA?**" She yelled pointing at us. We both stared at her blankly, confused as hell.

_Is she always this dumb? _I thought to myself.

**_Most of the time..._** Came Alucard's voice in my head. I broke out laughing at his comment completely ignoring that he spoke in my head.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU **ARE**!!" She yelled again. Alucard laughed and shook his head.

"Police Girl...I do not think this is marijuana...It's **MINT**" He said to her chuckling. It was her turn to look blankly "Eh...?"

"Just go and see if you have a mission, Police Girl..." He sighed.

"Y-Yes, Sir!!" She saluted and ran off.

"It was good while it lasted..." He said with a shrug. I nodded. He phased through the door and was gone. I sighed and shook my head.

_Weirdoes..._ I laughed and lay back on my bed again.

* * *

This is fun! This is actually more of a comical chapter done by my friend (his revenge for me editing his part of the story, espeically the part dealing with Alexander describing Alucard's outfit. ') 

Tempus: I'M SORRY SISHEO-SAN!

Sisheo: Well, you shouldn't edit my parts!

Tempus: Well, this next chapter is going to be specifically written by me...

Sisheo: No fair! I thought we were suppose to work on this tomorrow at school.

Tempus: Don't worry, we'll do that. Now here's a preview of the next chapter...

_"Now Monsiuer," a feminine voice asked, "Have you seen my friend?" Her cold, light blue eyes were glaring at the man._

_The guys would have tried to strangle her, but his hands were frozen onto the wall..._


	4. Of Gunpowder, Treason, & Plot

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

"Now Monsieur," a clam, feminine voice said. Her cold, light blue eyes were looking at a grown man when she asked, "Have you seen my friend?"

The guy would have strangled the young woman if not for the current problem: his arms, from elbow to shoulder, were frozen onto the wall.

"I dunno where your little friend is at, you bitch!" he shouted. He thought that she would have been easy prey for him (and the few ghouls he controlled), but instead, he gets bounded and the ghouls were frozen solid when a spear of ice stabbed them all.

"Wrong answer, Monsieur," she said, shattering one of his arms off. He screamed out of pain and fear.

"Do that again," she spat bitterly, "And you'll lose something that you cherish dearly. Now answer this question for me: Have you seen my friend?"

He just bared fangs at the girl. It didn't scare the girl, but instead he got punched in the face and the next thing he noticed was the pain that was slowly creeping up his legs. Now that area was frozen like his arms.

"Oh," she said, the subtle French accent was more apparent, "Naughty little brat, aren't you?" Anyone that could have seen here noticed that she was getting irritated.

"You're the little brat here! I don't know anything of your little bratty friend either! Now let me go, so I can fucking kill you!" He was irritated at the icy bitch. He didn't know what she was talking about, and even worse, she treated him like if he were a pest.

The next thing seen was his remaining arm and legs were broken off.

"No arm and no legs," she said, getting down to ground level just to see him, "How are you going to move now? Oh if I remember right, an actual vampire can regenerate body parts, but it looks like you can't."

_Something isn't right here. I smell un faux…_

If looks could kill, hers would kill the quickest. There was bloodlust in those eyes, and the one thing that it was mainly focused at was the man who called her a brat.

"Where's the person that made you?" she replied in an extremely inhuman voice. She was toying with him a few minuets ago, now she was serious and curious.

"Answer me!"

"I don't have to tell a little shit like you!"

She wasn't amused. She quickly brought him up to eye level with one hand.

"Adieu, Monsieur," she said, the rest of the sentence was in sarcasm, "And thank you for wasting my time." She looked like she was kissing him, but she wasn't.

The last thing that he did was to scream as his body became frozen from the inside out. His screams would have been heard on a quiet night, but unfortunately for the vampire, it was Guy Fawkes Night and the screams were drowned by the cheerful laughter and shouting of the parade…

* * *

"Remember, remember the fifth of November,

Of gunpowder, treason and plot…"

Right now, the look on Seras's face was one of clueless idiot. I sighed.

"Geeze," I said, shaking my head in disappointment, "For someone who lived in England for her entire life should know this little nursery rhyme by heart."

I usually read a lot of books and comics to keep my mind busy, that is, when I'm not stealing something (and now, doing missions). It's been two months since the event's happened and today had to be November the fifth. Right now, I was reading V for Vendetta. Seras was currently questioning me about it. Then again, she's been questioning me about my habits since I gotten here.

One of the particular habits she tried chewing my ass out on was that I constantly had a long drag (don't want to get toothpicks) in my mouth. The only thing it had was rolled-up mint. For please sake… It was rarely lit on missions, and it was a habit I gained from traveling with Roma people for the past three years. At least I didn't gain the habit of smoking real cigarettes (she could at least be thankful for that).

Although I could continue to rant about that, someone knocking on the door interrupted me from doing so.

"Come in," I said, putting the comic book down.

Walter walked in giving me a happy smile (Even though it was a helluva lot smaller then Seras's).

"How are you doing today, Sir?" He asked me looking around the room.

"Ja...I'm doing good." I said, giving him a little smile. He nodded.

"Then I will leave you for now...But I must remind you to buy your new uniforms soon," he said as he bowed and left.

"Oh!! That's right!! We need to buy your uniforms and some new clothes!!" She said, a little to cheerful for my liking.

Geeze… No matter what, I'm still plagued by Vicky or someone similar to her… 

"Don't you have extras around here?" I asked praying that she wasn't going to suggest that she take me out to get my

"Let's go shopping!!" I inwardly groaned.

_Damn...

* * *

_

3 Hours Later 

_She is SO going to pay for this... _I thought as I stood there... Holding her PURSE... I grumbled as I stood there waiting for her to come out. She's been in there for HOURS... The hell is she doing in the?!? Having a damn party?!? Like hell!! If she doesn't come out in the next five min

"I'm dooone!!" She sang out and I glared at her and tossed the purse at her. I was so tempted to call her a bitch for making me wait so damn long for a few pieces of clothes!! We checked out and left.

* * *

We arrived back at Hellsing 30 minutes later. We unpacked and left to our respected rooms. Just as I was about to collapse on the bed, Walter walked in.

"You, Seras, and Alucard have a mission, Sir."

"Ah...Thank you, Walter," I said as he left.

I put on my usual clothes (consisting of a grey sleeve-less shirt, a shirt/vest with sleeves that were buttoned up to my elbows, a pair of black vintage jeans, black boots, and black fingerless gloves). Grabbing my skull charm choker, long drag, and glasses while going out the door, I went towards Sir Integra's study to be briefed on the situation.

* * *

We arrived at the scene. The place was covered in gore and blood. The clearing had parts of bodies hanging from a tree to two...The ground was soaking up the blood from the fallen corpse. The stench of death wafted through the air. It smelled sickly sweet and coppery... Alucard laughed and grinned as he pulled out his guns, the Jackal and the Cassull.

"I guess it's time to have some fun!! Hmhmhm… Control Art Restriction to Level Three, Level Two, Level One...Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced..." I heard his trademark insane laugh as he melded into the shadows. I stared as the shadows stared back...The eyes held insane, unholy mirth...The red eyes faded into shadows still grinning in their madness.

"Let's go, Alex!!" Seras said to me as she ran into the forest. I nodded and ran after her. We ran into the middle of a clearing. We glanced around.

_Nothing yet_, I thought as I looked back to where we came in.

A chilling mist was rolling through the forest. Long before we saw any movement you could here them...

The dead cries filled the air. It was terrifying. Anything undead and zombie looking always gave me the creeps. It was a good reason why I didn't steal from graveyards, tombs, or mausoleums.

Ghouls were similar to zombies, but unlike zombies they were under the head vampire's control, doing his or her bidding for all time...Or as long as they're decaying bodies would allow them to. While zombies can be anything undead, vampires attacking non-virgins created ghouls. Even worse, Integra stated that a pseudo-vampire that was created by FREAK chips made these ghouls. She even stated after the person who made them died, they still went on killing and maiming. When that's happens, they are considered zombies in my book.

((-Cocking shotguns-

Both: Zombie repellent. Don't leave home without it. -Evil smirks-))

These corpse-like things came from the forest in waves. Seras whipped around her Harkonnen.

She turned it to the nearest group of ghouls. She pulled the trigger.

"RAAAAH!!" I heard her yell as a deafening bang echoed before I could cover my ears. The ghouls that were before her...Were gone. Nothing left but pieces of decayed flesh and scrapes of uniforms.

_Damn,_ I thought, _I think I might need earplugs if this continues to happen…_

I thought that might scare them off...I was wrong; they came at us still...One of the ghouls lunged at me. I dodged and did a roundhouse kick to its head. It stumbled as I drew out two daggers: the left one, Mâhnire, and the right, Fericire, and whisked Fericire out lopping of the Ghouls arm in a spray of blood. Next, Mâhnire sliced the ghoul's head off.

I grinned (OK, I admit it, I'm person that likes fighting… a lot, but just for a hobby…) and went the next ghoul. This time to take out more of them I put my daggers in their sheaths and pulled out Sacrificiu. I did the move that was effective for this situation: The Dance of Blades. Each one of my blows slicing off a ghoul's head or taking off a half of their dead skull.

I heard another bang and another...Then I heard Seras yell.

"Dammit!! AAH!!" She yelled as she slammed the barrel into a Ghouls head, crushing it as if it were an over ripe melon. I stabbed at another Ghoul in the belly making it shuffle back a step before it lunged again at me. I spun as it lunged and brought my sword down upon the base of its neck. The head rolled onto the ground in a weat sickening sound. I looked behind me to see where Seras was. I stood there, mouth agape, shocked, and all.

She was no longer the disturbingly sweet girl I met. She was enjoying crushing the FREAK Ghouls...She was vanishing then appearing with her inhuman speed, slicing the Ghouls with her bare hands. Damn...I was jealous...Soon after all the Ghouls were gone...I stood watching her...As she grinned barring her teeth to her enemy...Putting her foot down upon their heads, crushing them.

"Seras..." She paid no attention.

"Seras!!" I said louder. Still, she paid no attention what so ever.

"**SERAS!!**" I yelled walking over to her, placing my hand upon her shoulder hoping I won't get torn to shreds.

"Huh...?" She said confused as she looked over her shoulder at me, "Wha What happened...?" She said looking at the bodies of the Ghouls.

"We killed them all..." I replied, looking around with her.

"Let's go see if Alucard needs any help..." I said with a shaky grin. I made a mental note to myself: Don't piss her off…

* * *

_**WITH ALUCARD**_

Alucard laughed as his body pulled it's shredded form back together.

"It that all you have...?" Alucard chuckled as he strolled forward towards the younger FREAK vampire brother.

"Wh-What the fuck are you?!?" The younger brother yelled.

"Hmhmhm… I am **TRUE NOSFERATU!!**" Alucard yelled gleefully as he gave his best insane grin.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?!**" Eric yelled franticly turning to run for cover. Alucard lifted up his right hand holding his Casull and pulled the trigger. A loud screech of pain was heard next to whimpering.

"Pathetic...Can you not regenerate? Can you not change your form?!? **WHY DO YOU NOT FIGHT ME!!**" He growled out glaring death at Eric's direction. "**THE NIGHT IS STILL SO YOUNG!!**" Alucard yelled again, angered. Alucard stood before the young FREAK and lifted his boot up to stomp on Eric's leg, pulverizing the knee and most of the leg.

"**_GAAAAAAAAAH!! STOP!! PLEASE STOP!!" _**Eric yelled out in pain. Alucard frowned as he looked at Eric in disgust.

"Pitiful..." Alucard said as he lifted up his Jackal this time and pulled the trigger...

* * *

"**THAT BASTARD!! THAT BASTARD!! HE KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!!**" Dimitri yelled out in anger, slamming his fist on the table, and clenched his fist. "I'll get him...I'll kill the **GREAT ALUCARD**!!" He growled.

"Bastien!!" Dimitri yelled out

"Y-Yes, Sir...?"

"Gather the troops...Everyone!! We are going to attack Hellsing itself!!" He grinned suddenly as he looked around. Yes...He'll have his revenge...He'll get control of Hellsing...And kill Alucard...One stone, two birds...It'll be easy...He stood. His short blonde hair covered his face from view as he began to laugh. A cold, hollow sound...

* * *

"Have you completed your mission, Alucard?" Sir Integra said to him as we walked into the room.

"Yes, Integra."

"I want a full status report."

"Of course..."

A few minutes later the report was made. Alucard vanished into the shadows as me and Seras turned and left.

"You want something to eat, Alex...?" Seras said cheerfully.

"Ah...Sure..." I said as I looked at her.

_She's not to bad...Spooky...In the whole crazy blonde vampire thing...But...Eh...She's bearable..._I thought with a small smile.

* * *

OK, just so that I don't confuse people... Here's some of the translations. 

Mâhnire - Sadness

Fericire - Happiness

Sacrificiu - Sacrifice

Tempus: Can someone tell Sisheo that I'm not writing this story like The View with zombies.

Sisheo: Well it does!

Tempus: -Ignores Sisheo's comment- Can you guys review at least?


	5. Double Deckers Crashing in

_Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**_

_Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'_

_Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo_

_**Warning**: This chapter contains: Violence, extreme cursing, people who love shooting ghouls, more violence, a tad bit of yaoi, and the authors quoting Ash from the Evil Dead trilogy in the afterword. Other than that... Enjoy!_

_

* * *

"This has been the longest months in my life (Well, other than my training at the Vatican). I try to steal a necklace for a friend, and end up working at Hellsing. So far, I had friend who keeps asking me why I do the things I do. Like last week, I had to explain to her why I use two baskets for laundry. Geeze, even Jacqueline didn't question me about my inherited habits that much._

_"Well, yesterday, they found a body of a FREAK chip-made vampire in an alleyway. This was a really odd case because both the ghouls and the vampire (although his arms and legs are broken off, as well as the rest of his body was frozen inside-out) were frozen solid. The way it was means possibly that Jacqueline is either worried or pissed off._

_"Because of the recent increase of pseudo-vampires in Britain, I haven't got to ask Integra where the greenhouse is at. I think now mostly everyone has gotten used to me phasing through doors (but I still knock)._

_"Now, if I could just steal that necklace for Jacqueline before her birthday…"_

I closed the leather-bound book journal. I sighed incoherently as I heard banging on my door.

"Who is it?" I shouted. No response. Geeze, if it's Seras again bugging me about why I have two different laundry baskets, I'll ask her that why she has to wear a short skirt. Walking towards the door, I grabbed Mâhnire and Fericire out of habit. I phased halfway through the door.

"Yeah who is" I stopped suddenly. The person banging on my door was a ghoul.

"What the f--" I started to say before the ghoul lunging towards me interrupted me.

"The living Hell?!?" I yelled as I dodged.

"What the hell?!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?" I yelled at it...Seriously, why was there a ghoul **_IN HELLSING?!?_**

"**Alex!!**" I heard someone yell as the ghoul lunged at me again. I swiped at it and took its shoulder off. It stumbled back by the force of the blow.

"**ALEX!!**" I heard again as I finished the ghoul off in a quick slice. I turned around to see a battered and bloodied Seras.

"Why the hell was there a ghoul knocking on my door?!?" I said glaring at the decayed body emitting a good amount of congealed blood.

"They broke in by ramming a double Decker bus into Hellsing. Pip and the Wild Geese are holding them off...Master Alucard is protecting Sir Integra...Me and you are assigned to take out the ghouls with Walter..." I nodded and sighed. I was wearing my good clothes to!! My white sleeves were stained from elbow to hand. I sighed. Damn ghouls.

* * *

Dimitri laughed.

"Got you, Ya Bastard!!" Bastien sighed.

_I know he's pissed about his brother but damn...He's taking it a little to far..._ Bastien sighed as he looked at Dimitri.

"I'll kill everyone of you dumb fucks!!" Dimitri yelled again laughing.

"Dimitri...Sir?"

"Yes, Bastien?"

"Aren't you...Ah...Taking this a little to far...?"

Dimitri looked over at Bastien. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Maybe...But...Have you ever lost your best friend or a loved one, Bastien...?"

"Ah...No, Sir..." Bastien blushed slightly surprised

"Then you don't know the grief I'm feeling..."

Bastien nodded and walked out the room looking back to see Dimitri in thought. _But what if the one you love is trying to get revenge on an invincible vampire? And you know they're going to die...? _Bastien thought sadly.

* * *

Integra sat at her desk smoking her cigar. "Alucard..."

"Yes, Master...?" Alucard said as he shot a ghoul in the head. The bullet ripped through and hit two more behind it.

"Annoying creatures..." He muttered as he shot four more and turned to his Master.

"Is the...Third time we were attacked like this in a similar fashion?" She asked.

"Second." Alucard said crushing a ghoul's head under his booted foot.

"Hm…" She said as she puffed at her cigar looking at Alucard and his...'Friends' in disdain. "Where are those two Mercenaries we hired...Vick and Jackal, I think their names were..."

"Somewhere in the building I would guess..." He said as he cleared the section out of both ghouls and corpses.

* * *

The sound of gunfire could be heard from the outside. Although there was one place that it was concentrated on and it was coming from a tree…

"Got you, Baka!!" She giggled in delight as the ghouls fell in a disgusting heap of decayed flesh. She reloaded her sniper rifle. "How you holding up, Jack?" Jackal shot a ghoul with a double gauge shotgun.

"The hell do you think I'm doin'? I'm killin' meh some zombies!!" He laughed as he looked around the tree Vick was stationed. "You holdin' up good, Ja?" He said as she sniped a ghoul a few yards behind him.

"Hai!! I'm doing good...I'm going to need some more ammo though..." She said thoughtfully.

"What the hell do ya want me to do about it?"

"What do you think, Jackal!? Go get me some more!!"

"Stupid little..." He started to mumble as he walked to the ammo cases and shot at some ghouls with his Colt .45, hollow round bullets mind you.

"I HEARD THAT!!" She yelled from her tree. He didn't turn as he flipped her off. She laughed and went on clearing a path for him and sniping ghouls attacking Hellsing soldiers.

* * *

Seras and I ran, killing ghouls as we went to meet up with Walter. It was a short time later when we saw him slicing the ghouls with his wire gloves.

"Ah. It seems you have arrived." He said as three ghouls behind him lost their heads...Literally.

"Are you alright, Walter?" Seras asked running up to meet him.

"Yes, Miss Victoria. I am quit all right. The floor here is ghoul free." He said looking at both of us. I nodded

"Do we need to go help Sir Integra, Mr. Walter?" I asked.

"Yes...They might appreciate the extra help." He agreed as we ran to Integra's study. We didn't walk to long until we almost rammed into a young man with shoulder length, pulled-back-in-a-pony-tail light brown hair and gold eyes. There was a scar going across the left side of his face in a horizontal cut.

"Watch the hell your walkin'!! I need ta get some of dis ammo back ta Vick..." He growled in a light Southern accent as I noticed the giant sized ammo case of his shoulder.

"You don't have to be rude you know." I said to him.

"Really now?" He asked as he turned to me. Damn, he's a good 4 inches taller then me.

"Yes." I said glaring at him.

"Do you need any help with that?" Seras asked popping into the conversation. He looked at her.

"...If ya want to ya can..." He sighed as he walked off with Seras behind him with her Harkonnen.

"Tell Master where I went, Walter!!" She yelled and waved. Walter nodded to me.

"Shall we go...?" He asked. I nodded and ran with him to Integra and Alucard.

* * *

Jackal looked behind him and sighed. He hated it when people were behind him. Hell, call him paranoid if you want.

_Creepy blonde vampire chick..._He thought as she fired at another group of ghouls.

"**JACKAL!!**" He heard someone yell.

"**FUCK!! VICK!!**" He yelled running towards the tree she was supposed to be in. Ghouls were swarming it, climbing up as Vick tried to kick the down. He ran and tossed the crate of ammo at the ghouls near the base of the tree.

"**STUPID FUCKIN' ZOMBIES!!**" He roared at the undead. He sped up knocking one of them to the ground as he swung his zweihander at them taking off their heads and shoulders in one swing.

"Tha's what cha get!! No one messes wit my friends!!"

"Jackal!! Are you all right?" Vick said as the last of the ghouls fell in a disgusting, weak thunk.

"Heh...Ya know a bunch a zombies can't take meh out!!" He said smiling.

"Baka!! You had me worried!!" Seras ran up from taking out ghouls from across the garden.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

"Ja...I think so. You, Police Girl?" He asked glancing at her. Seras huffed as he glared at him.

"My name is Seras Victoria!! Not 'Police Girl'!!" Jackal chuckled. Vick smirked.

"Right." The both said at the same time.

* * *

We arrived at Integra's study to see nothing but smeared blood, maybe a limb or two, and Integra smoking.

"Where is Master Alucard, Sir Integra?" Walter asked walking in and sighing (probably because he'd end up cleaning all this mess...Hell...I can't blame him). I'd be pissed if I had to clean this place too.

"I'm right behind you, Angel of Death." Alucard said as I turned to see him. He looks bored...Aw damn...We're in for it now.

"Alex...Find the Police Girl...We are going hunting." He said as he grinned.

"Ah...Yes, Sir..." I said as I turned to find Seras.

* * *

"How the hell can you eat with bloody corpses right next to you?!?" Vick yelled at him shocked and disgust.

"Easy...Like this." He demonstrated as he took another bite of sandwich. Seras stared blankly at them. _They make a cute couple..._

"Like hell we do..." Jackal said in between bites.

"Huh?!? How?!?"

"Easy...The look on ya face and in ya eyes...Ya like ah open book, Ja" He said as Vick stared still disgusted.

"Sicko..."

"Why thank ya, Vick," He said cheerfully.

"Baka..."

"Aw...Ya know ya love that 'bout cha big brother!!" He said laughing.

"You two are related?" Seras said slightly shocked.

"Nein...We're not...We're just close enough that we consider ourselves brother and sister." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"Seras!! Hey, Seras!!"

"Alex?"

* * *

I saw Seras, that grouchy guy and a lady in black with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Seras!! Me, you, and Alucard are going off to kill the head vampire." I informed her.

"Can I bring Vick and Jackal as support?" She asked me.

"I guess so..."

"YAY!! Come on, Guys!! Let's get ready!!" She said as she ran off to change and reload. I sighed. _How does she get the energy to do that...?_

"How the hell do ya live wit her?" Jackal said as he glanced at me.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Can I ask you something...?"

"Ja...What?" He said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"How the hell do you eat that around decayed bodies...?!?" I asked.

"Easy...Like this" He said as he polished off the sandwich and opened up a soda and smirked. Vick sighed.

"How do you live with him...?" I asked her.

"Hell if I know..." She said.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

We were set to go. Me, Seras, Jackal, and Vick were off in one of the armored vans. Alucard was nowhere in sight.

_Thank the Gods he's not driving... _I thought as we sat in silence...Well...Almost silence. Vick, Jackal, and Seras were playing poker.

"Do I bet you with this...?" Seras asked them showing them a King, Queen, a Jack, and two Tens.

"Haha...Nein!! I bet cha wit dis!!" He said showing a Royal Flush.

"Sorry, Jack...I win!!" Vick said showing off three Aces a Queen and a Five.

"Cheater..." Jackal mumbled tossing his cards down. Vick laughed.

"Where my money, Ho?" She said laughing. Jackal glared at her and gave her the betting money. Seras sighed and looked at her cards again in mock betrayal.

"Want to try again, Guys?"

"Nein...I don' wanna have ta give ya my book money..." Jackal said as he turned back in his seat. "I'll go again!!" Seras said.

"You want to join to, Alex?" I looked over at Seras. I sighed and gave in at the look of her so heart-broken.

"Fine..." I said sitting next to them. "But it'll have to be quick...We have about 30 minutes until we get to our destination." I informed them.

"We know, we know...Ya don' have ta tell us..." Jackal said glancing at us. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Does he always have to be an ass?" I asked Vick.

"He's not like this usually...He's really like a crazed Otaku that's like a giant lovable teddy bear!!" She said cheerfully. He glared daggers in her direction.

"I am not..." He said trying to hide his Southern accent.

"You know you are, Jack!!" Vick said.

"Why do you call him 'Jack' instead of Jackal...?"

"Because it's the pet name I gave him"

"Ja...I've been living wit dat nickname since I was about 14...15" Jackal said with a small smile.

"Aw...You remembered!!"

"Of course. What do ya want meh to do? Forget?" He said barking out a laugh.

I suppressed a chuckle. It was a wonder they really weren't blood related.

* * *

The armored van stopped as we jumped out.

"Heheh...Time for some fun knows!!" Jackal said as he grinned. "Ready, Vick? Seras? Alex?" He said cocking his shotgun. How the hell can he carry around a double barrel shotgun, a zweihander, and a pair of modified Colts?!? I shook my head and pulled out a rifle, but kept my daggers and short sword in their sheaths. Vick was next. She had her trademarked sniper rifle and a magnum. 'For up close and personal' she had said. Seras was the last to come out wielding her Harkonnen. "Ready!!" We said in chorus. Jackal laughed.

"Good...Now where is Master Alucard?" He asked glancing around.

"Right behind you." The deep baritone voice said. Jackal nodded.

"We'll clear the ghouls. You can go one again, Sir" He said and turned to us. "Vick, take up your position in the trees. Seras, take out the ghouls in the middle, Alex, Take out the ghouls to the left. I'll take them from the right!!" He said running off to see to the plan. We nodded and went to our positions.

* * *

The battle was tiresome. The ghouls fell like dead, bleeding trees. Seras fired and took them out. I ran from ghoul to ghoul slicing and shooting them down. Two of the ghouls got smart and somehow managed to trip me and started to lunge, baring their jagged tooth maws at me. I heard a shot fire out and one of the ghouls fell...Headless and congealed blood spurting out from the ruins of its neck. The other close by fell next to me like a fly exposed to insecticide. I looked up to where the shot originated. I saw Vick waving from her tree, and Jackal near the tree covering her.

* * *

Alucard walked into the old mansion, and shot at some ghouls that were ignorant (If you can even call them that) enough to cross his path.

"**ALUCARD!!**" Alucard lazily looked up the stairs and saw a man with short spiky blood hair.

"Are you their head vampire...?" Alucard asked stopping at the foot of the stairs. Dimitri glared at him. "That I am..." He said slowly walking down the winding staircase, pulling out a large handgun. Alucard chuckled.

"Fool...Do you wish to die that badly...?" Alucard said his chuckle becoming a full bellowing laugh. "

You will pay for what you did to my brother, Alucard..."

"I will, Huh...? Your stupider then you look, Boy..."

"Oh really now...? We shall see about that..." Dimitri said as he lunged at Alucard, who only grinned and lifted up his Casull.

* * *

It was a good time later before the ghouls were all killed. Vick jumped from her perch in the tree. "Ha!! That was great target practice!!" She said walking over to a sleeping Jackal.

"Hm. He wore himself out having so much fun!!" She said cheerfully. "Having fun...? What are you saying? He enjoys killing the living dead?!?"

"Yup!! He loves it...To him...He's freeing them from their enslaved bodies. So...He does his best to enjoy his job" She said nodding.

_He's...Freeing them...? I guess that makes since...He really isn't a bad guy after all..._I thought to myself looking at him grinning and mumbling, "Damn...Zombies...Need ta get ya...Where meh shotgun...?" It was a little hard to believe he's really such a good guy. I then heard him mumble

"That chick...Alex...Heheh...Wonder if she's any good with a sword..." My eye twitched.

_I AM **NOT **A **GIRL!!**_ I thought crossly. I was so tempted to walk over to him and bash his head good.

* * *

Tempus: Give the first person five if he can figure out who Vick and Jackal are modeled off of (Hint: Not Dr. Jackal from Get Backers). 

Sisheo: -Cosplaying as Ash Williams from the Evil Dead series- Name's Ash. -cocks shotgun- Housewares. -Shoots at Tempus-

Tempus: -ducks- First you wanna kill me... -Almost gets kissed by Sisheo- ...now you wanna kiss me. Blow.

Sisheo: I can't help it, I'm being used as a puppet dressed like Ash!

Tempus: -sighs- Sorry guys. I have to deal with this... -stops Sisheo with her foot-

Sisheo: Until the next chapter...


	6. Nocturne

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

_Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'_

_Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo__

* * *

_

_I can't believe this,_ a young woman thought; _I'm stuck going into Protestant country! _Right now, they were on a Vatican plane heading west.

She was wearing a cassock with a white shirt underneath as well as black pants. There was also a cross around her neck and a pair of beads around her left hand (it made her stand out a lot, especially that they were glow-in-the-dark). She had a medium tan, platinum blond hair that went down to her waist and a pair of emerald green eyes hiding behind wire frame glasses.

"Dumb Protestant assholes," she muttered.

"Watch ya language, Gatty," a man with a heavy Irish accent said

"Well you do it too," she replied, crossing her arms and giving a pout face.

"You ha' ya orders," he replied.

"Can you at least tell me why we're going to the UK?" she asked.

"Aye. It's ae Roman Catholic community in Northern Ireland," he replied

"If it's another bloody British man saying that Northern Ireland should stay with the UK, than I'm going to croak," she whined. It was already bad enough that she had already assassinated several heretics, and she was getting bored. Even worse, one-fourth of her missions were in Northern Ireland.

"Don' worry," he said in a calm voice, "We ha' need ya for somethin'."

"And what is that…?"

"Sendin' some hell tae the increase of vampires in tha' community…"

She grinned, think of how she can use her ability to slice a few ghouls up…

* * *

I glared at Jackal who was nursing the bump on his head. I grinned at the memory.

_'It was a good time later before the Ghouls were all killed. Vick jumped from her perch in the tree. _

_"Ha!! That was great target practice!!" She said walking over to a sleeping Jackal. "Hm. He wore himself out having so much fun!!" She said cheerfully. _

_"Having fun...? What are you saying? He enjoys killing the living dead?!?" _

_"Yup!! He loves it...To him...He's freeing them from their enslaved bodies. So...He does his best to enjoy his job" She said nodding. _

_**He's...Freeing them...? I guess that makes since...He really isn't a bad guy after all...**I thought to myself looking at him grinning and mumbling _

_"Damn...Zombies...Need ta get ya...Where meh shotgun...?" _

_**It was a little hard to believe he's really such a good guy. **I then heard him mumble "That chick...Alex...Heheh...Wonder if she's any good with a gun an' sword..." My eye twitched. _

_I AM **NOT **A **GIRL!!** I thought crossly. I was so tempted to walk over to him and bash his head good.' _

"Why did ya hit meh?!?" He asked crossly, glaring death in my direction. I snickered. Vick sighed and held the ice bag on his head trying to calm him down.

"Come on, Jack...It's alright."

"_LIKE HELL!!_" He roared in my general direction.

"Jack...How about we buy you a new book or some food?" She said gently smiling. His eyes lit up when she uttered the words 'book' and 'food'. He turned to her, "Book...? AND food?!?" He said grinning happily.

"Hai!! I'll buy you some food and a book to read!!" I just looked at them. The whole scene reminded me of a little boy being bribed by his mother. I shook my head.

"Um...Guys? We still have a mission to finish!!" Seras said meekly. We all looked up.

"Damn...Fine, fine...Let's go." Jackal said standing up, pulled his two modified Colts from the holsters at his sides and grinned.

* * *

Dimitri dodged Alucard's shot and pulled out a silver dagger and tossed it, it sunk deep in his chest. Alucard bellowed a laugh "A little knife? Is that supposed to kill me?!?" He laughed. It sent shivers up Dimitri's spine. "No..." Dimitri said simply, "This **IS!!**" He said as the dagger came to life and slipped deeper into Alucard's chest before launching itself from his back. Alucard stumbled slightly due to the force of the dagger leaving his body.

"So...You can control them...Interesting" He said as his body knitted itself back together from the same wound, he grinned.

"Yes...Indeed it is!! Now...**TAKE THIS!!**" Dimitri yelled tossing four others into Alucard's body. Two of the little daggers impaled themselves into Alucard's skull, one into his heart, and the other sinking itself into his stomach. Dimitri smiled. The first dagger he threw returned back to his hand. He laughed.

"Now...For the final blow!! This is for** ERIC!!**" He tossed the knife and it flew and hit Alucard (Literally) between the eyes. He fell in a crumpled heap.

"So...This is the mighty Alucard?!? I thought this would be more of a challenge!! Pathetic..." Dimitri said as he spat on Alucard's crumpled corpse. He turned to leave, before the bloodied heap began to talk...

"_I CANNOT BE KILLED BY DOGS THAT WHICH DEFEATS A **MONSTER**_..._IS ALWAYS A MAN_..." The corpse began to sit up. Blood oozed from the wounds in it's head, heart, and lungs. It brought up its bloodied eyes to meet Dimitri...It grinned. Dimitri screamed as Alucard's head and hands fell off in weat, sickening thunks... Dimitri screamed as two Hellhound heads emerged from the bloodied remains of what Dimitri thought...Was Alucard...

* * *

We ran through the building killing what remained of the Ghouls.

"You know Master Alucard is gonna be kinda pissed, Ja?" Jackal said shooting a Ghoul. It's decayed flesh and brains splattered on the wall. I grimaced.

"Yeah...But we had to take a break or we would've passed out from exhaustion..." Vick said as she stabbed a Ghoul with her short sword she named 'Despair'.

"She's got a point, Alex..." Seras said as she shot her cannon into a group of Ghouls in the 3rd story.

"Ya know if you keep firin' that damn cannon inside a 5 story buildin' I'm gonna beat your ass!!" He growled at her.

"Ah...S-Sorry, Sir..." Seras said meekly. Vick smacked Jackal on the arm.

"What?!? It's true!! If she keeps on firin' that in here we'll get crushed!!" He mumbled firing another Ghoul in the heart. I sighed and stabbed a Ghoul in the head using Fericire. We had two more stories to go before we get to where Alucard was...

* * *

Dimitri stumbled as he ran. He turned a corner and hid. He was panting. _What the hell is he?!? Is he a fuckin' demon or something?!? Why won't my daggers work on him?!?_ He thought panicking. He heard the shuffling of dog feet. He held his breath.

"**Come out...Come out...Wherever you are...Hmhmhm... What are you...? A coward...? Or nothing more then a town punk...?**" Dimitri winced at the inhuman, sinister, growling voice that came from 'Alucard's' mouth. He still held his breath fearing if he did...He would be a very, VERY, dead man...The shuffling came closer to where he hid. His body seized up, refusing to move. The Hellhound walked to the corner where he hid, their heads looking straight ahead. They growled and walked on. When they were out of sight he released his breath he had been holding. As he did so a dozen eyes shown above him in insane joy...

* * *

We where know on the 4th floor and still fighting Ghouls.

"How the hell did Master Alucard get up here...?" Jackal said in wonder as he smashed a Ghoul's head under his boots.

"Damn...Can he fly or did he jump?!?" He asked Seras as she bashed a Ghoul with the butt of her cannon.

"No…He can phase into things to go where he wants..." She said as she killed two more Ghouls while answering his question.

"Heh...Cool...Can anyone else do that?" He asked.

"I can," I said grinning, "I can even turn invisible." He looked back at me after blowing apart another Ghoul.

"Really? Can you turn others invisible and make 'em phase through stuff too?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow as he said this.

* * *

"**DIMITRI!!**" Someone yelled and fired a high-powered rifle. The hellish hound head above Dimitri was shot off.

"**RUN!! RUN, DIMITRI!!**" Bastien yelled firing off the left head. Its maw was only a few inches from Dimitri's head. The other head turned and growled in annoyance.

"**Do you think you can save him…? Hmhmhm… Love can only do so much…As do bullets…**" The eyes in the right hound's head narrowed, the mouth inside the hound's head grinned and laughed.

"**You can only do so much with such a weak gun...**" Alucard said hellishly. An arm emerged from the dog's mouth bearing a fully clothed arm and a very big ass gun.

"Aw, fuck..." Bastien said as he dodged the shots. "Aw damn, aw damn...SHIT!!" He said as a bullet hit his shoulder. He dodged again and fired at the hound. The bullet ripped through the dog's head splattering blood on the wall.

"**Heheheh!! A challenge!! A true challenge!! AHAHAHAH!! YES!! Perfect...**" Alucard said the pieces of the hound melding together into the form of Alucard. "Yesss...Fight me...Hurt me, **WOUND ME!! YES!! Such fun we shall have!!**" He yelled at Bastien, as his right arm became a Hellhound's head. Bastien stood and glanced at Dimitri.

"Go, Dimitri. I'll meet you at the place..." He said looking back to Alucard. "Yes...You are true Nosferatu...I can sense it..." Alucard said grinning like a madman. "Yesss...I haven't fought a true vampire for decades!!"

"Neither have I, Sir Alucard…" Bastien said, grinning as his left arm became a giant wolf's head.

* * *

"Goddamn...We...Made it..." Jackal wheezed as we managed to fight another large group of Ghouls.

"You tire to easily, Jack!!" Vick said as she leaned against one of the walls.

"You need to exercise, Jackal...It's good for you..." I said knowing it'll piss him off.

"Damn...Straight..." He said gaining some of his breath back.

* * *

"_Arriving in Northern Ireland in five minuets,"_ the pilot said over the intercom.

"Ready tah kill soom Freaks oot, Gatty??," he said, showing a couple of bayonets.

"I'm ready," she said, curling her left hand into a fist, "Mister Anderson…"

* * *

"I sense grand sang-passion in the air," the young woman said, sitting on a ledge from a building. She was holding a glass made from pure ice in her hands and it currently had water in it.

"I'll just have to wait until they are finished," she said sighing, watching the fighting, "Maybe then I will know why I haven't seen him in a while…"

It was a couple minuets before she said anything until…

"What do you want with me?" she said, turning around, seeing one sight she didn't want to see: Schrodinger.

"Guten Tag!!" Came Schrodinger's cheerful response.

"What do you want with me I shall ask again?" she growled out.

"Vhat do I vant?? Dear, dear, Fraulein!! It ist not vhat I vant vith you...It ist the Major..." Came Schrodinger's reply and a low chuckle. She glared at him.

"What do you mean...?" She asked him.

He smiled cheerfully, "The Major vants to speak vith you..." Schrodinger said, his thick German accent grating on the young woman's nerves. She glared at the cat-boy, as he pulled out a small flat screen from behind his back along with a small remote. He pressed the button to turn it on. Nothing happened.

"_Ahhh? Vat's wrong, there's no signal. Varrant Officer Schrodinger? This isn't vorking at all..._" Came Dok's voice over the small screen's speakers as he sighed.Schrodinger frowned and shook his head. He pressed the button again and made an agitated noise in his throat. He pressed the button a few more times, each attempt agitating him more.

"_Schrodinger...? Schrodinger...? Are you there?_" Came Dok's response.

"Ah ja, Dok!! I am here!! There ist just no wideo feed!!" He said as he gave a nervouse laugh. The woman stared in disbelief.

_These are the one's who are the enemy...? They look like clowns from a fucked-up circus, but then again, I'm not sure if the Nazis started that way…_She thought as she sighed.

"AHA!! JA!! GOOD!! I've got the signal, Herr Major!!"

"_It ist about time Varrant Officer!!_" Came Dok's slightly agitated response.

"Herr Major...The vomen, Jacqueline, that you wanted to speak vith ist here!!" Schrodinger said happily. On the screen a bespectacled short, plump, blonde haired man appeared.

"_Guten tag, Fraulein Jacqueline._" Jacqueline nodded in greeting.

"Bonjour, Major..." Came her polite, yet slightly annoyed, answer. Nazi's were always annoying. About sixty years ago, she was quietly picking flowers in the Alps when the Storm Trooper's came…

Let's just say, he father was pissed when he found his fille in a concentration camp.

Hitler lost so many men when the Russian winter hit his forces. Just like when Napoleon spit in his face about two centuries back…

"_Do you know vhy I have contacted you, Fraulein?_" He asked her.

"No… I do not know why you have contacted me," She said looking at the screen, having a slight scowl on her face.

"_Then I vill tell you,_" He said smiling at her.

* * *

Tempus: Damn! This is getting nuts! I can't even write my own story anymore. Sisheo! Let me write some of my parts dammit!

Sisheo: Quit complaining Tempus!

Tempus: -Sighs.- OK Can we get to the author's notes...

Sisheo: Yeah, but I start. First off, I written Anderson's lines with enough accent to make him sound Irish. -Mutters under breath- Because Tempus can't write with an accent.

Tempus: Yes I can!

Sisheo: Shut up! But clear enough to read. Now it's your turn Tempus.

Tempus: Now there are a couple of French words in this chapter. Grand sang-passion means 'Great bloodlust,' and you guys should know bonjour.

Sisheo: -sighs- I hope you guys know what 'Guten Tag' and 'Fraulein.'

Tempus: Now were done with that... Can you guys post?


	7. Requiem

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

"Are we at the top yet...?" Jackal asked as he sat down on the stairs railings and took a deep breath.

"Hai!! We're already here, Jack!!" Vick said cheerfully. Seras smiled and nodded. Me...I just zoned out because I already knew all of this.

"What ever...Let's go help Master Alucard, Vick" Jackal said, we nodded and walked into a long, long spiraling hallway littered with congealed blood, limbs, chunks of brains, and limbs. I wrinkled my nose as the smell of death and decay hit me.

* * *

Dimitri looked on. 

_What...The hell am I seeing...Bastien...Is a true vampire...? Why...Didn't he tell me...?_ He thought as he watched Bastien's...Wolf arm latch onto one of Alucard's dog's and shake it.

"Not to bad...But you can do much better..." Alucard cackled joyfully insane.

"Yes...I could..." Bastien said as his other arm turned into a wolf's head also. It launched, biting Alucard's other arm/dog head. Bastien brought himself closer to Alucard, lashed out with his leg and broke Alucard's kneecap. Alucard growled out in pain but grinned.

"Yess...That is much better...Tell me, Boy" Alucard said his leg fixing itself with sickening cracks,

"What is your name...?" Bastien grinned struck out with both legs, broke Alucard's knees, and kneed him in the chin, throwing Alucard off balance.

"My name is Bastien D'Arintin..." He said letting go of Alucard's arms/dog heads and leaping back.

"Bastien D'Arintin? I shall commit that to memory..." Alucard said laughing.

"Now...I think this battle has lasted long enough. Do you think so too, Bastien?" Alucard asked arms turning back into their normal form. He pulled out his Jackal and took aim and gave a deep chuckle.

"**BASTIEN!!**"Dimitri yelled lunging forward to tackle Alucard. Alucard turned as Dimitri lunged and cracked his gun at the base of Dimitri's head, knocking him unconscious and kicked him into a wall. Bastien sighed.

"And to say that I care about him too...The ones we fall in love with are usually like that..." Alucard smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Now...Back to what we were doing" He said grinning as he brought both the Casull and Jackal out and aimed for Bastien's heart and chest, as Bastien took out his high powered rifle and aimed at Alucard's head and chuckled.

* * *

We heard yells and a loud slam. 

"Da hell was that?!?" Jackal said looking back at us.

"Hell if I know..." I said.

"Let's just keep going!!" Jackal, Vick, and Seras nodded and we flat out ran down the hall.

"Seras!! Do you know which door he's in?!?" I yelled at her as we ran.

"That one!!" She said as she pointed at the door all the way down on the right.

"Roger that!!" Jackal said grinning. He kicked the door down and yelled the most cheesiest line I ever heard in my life...

"**_DO YA FEEL LUCKY, PUNK!?!? WELL DO YA!?!_**" He yelled grinning like a madman, cocking his shotgun. Alucard stared at us blankly and the other man looked shocked he chuckled, and then grinned. Before either of us could do a thing the bastard ran at Jackal with inhuman speed, plunged his fist into Jackal's stomach, fist coming out of Jackal's back. Jackal coughed and the bastard sneered and pulled his fist out of Jackal.

"Heheheh..." The bastard _laughed_. He actually **_laughed_**.

"**_JACKAL!!_**" Vick screamed. I was...Stunned.

"Jack...Al...?" I said as Jackal coughed up large amount of blood from his mouth.

"Wha-What...The cough Hell!?!?" Jackal said stunned as he coughed up more blood. The blood splattered onto his clothes and the floor. He turned to us.

"I'm...Sorry...I...Wasn't fast cough enough...Vick..." He said as he gave us a weak blood covered smile and fell.

"That's what you get...You killed one of ours...We take one of yours..." He said as he picked up Jackal's body vanished across the room to pick up some blonde guy off the ground.

"**_JACKAL!! MASTER!! DO SOMETHING!!_**" Seras yelled tears falling down her cheeks. Alucard turned and took aim with his gun and fired.

"No, no, no!! That's not very nice, Sir Alucard!! You'll hit your friend!!" He said, Alucard growled, as that bastard dodged the shot. Alucard fired more. All but one missed. It only grazed the fucker's shoulder. He grinned.

"Bye!!" The fuck said as he jumped out the window and disappeared. I looked back to see Vick fall to the ground crying.

"_Why?!? Why...sniff did he have to die...? We could've saved him!!_" She whispered, Seras cradling her in her arms.

"It's okay...Jackal's tough!! He'll...He'll come back...Won't he, Alex...?" Seras looked up at me hopefully.

"I...Don't know...I honestly don't know..." I told her. I felt...Numb...I've only known the guy for a few days and I just know realized...He grew on me. We actually got along most of the time...Vick, me, Seras...We all were kept together by him...Like he was some sort of...Thread that kept us sown close and sane...And now...He was dead...

* * *

Bastien hauled Dimitri and the one they called 'Jackal' into their hiding place. He sighed. It wasn't perfect but it'll work for a while. He laid Dimitri down on the couch and tossed Jackal's body into a room and bolted it shut. He smirked _She'll take care of him... _Bastien thought and smirked. He shook his head. 

"Dimitri? Dimitri? Wake up." He said shaking him a little.

"Unhh...The hell...Just happened...?" He asked holding his head.

"You were knocked unconscious...I managed to kill one of the Hellsing operatives, bring his body here, and haul your dead ass here..." All traces of the meek, quiet butler called was Bastien gone.

"Ah...So...Did you kill Alucard?" Dimitri asked sitting up.

"No...We were interrupted but a group of Hellsing operatives. As I said...I killed one of them."

"Hm...Good work, Bastien..." Dimitri said lying back on the sofa, his head killing him. Bastien nodded and left the room to work out another plan.

* * *

Sisheo: Sorry for the short-ass chapter. Now if I could just download those pictures I drew of Jackal and Vick...

Tempus: Sisheo, you still haven't drew Alex yet!

Sisheo: I just lost inspiration when I tried to draw him.

Tempus: -Sees picture of Vick- Dammit Sisheo, you can't draw women. First picture you made her at least decent, but the second one you made her look like a girly-girl.

Sisheo: I can't help it!

Vick: Well, the first is Vick (the one with Jackal), and the second one will be Vicky Gatlin (Keep the face, change the hair and the clothing).

Sisheo: Can you stop bossing me around?

Tempus: Alright. But you forgot author's notes. Also, the chapter is named _Minuit Obscurité (Which is French for Dark Midnight)._

Sisheo: The cheezy line that Jackal said was actually a line said by Clint Eastwood.

Tempus: Well, that's a word from our sponsors. Can you guys at least review please?


	8. Minuit Obscurité

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

Something stirred in the room where Jackal's body was tossed. It shuffled to where his body lay. It placed cold, dead, thin feminine hands on his chest. 

"You are still alive... But only barely..." A delicate voice said softly.

"Vick..." Jackal said as he coughed up blood. The thing moved into the light, revealing a thin, young woman in her mid-twenties.

"Do you wish to live, Young man...?" She said as she licked the blood that fell from his chin.

"Open your eyes...Yesss...Good..." She said as Jackal managed to open his eyes halfway.

"I ask you again...Do you wish to live?" Jackal looked at her, his eyes glazed over in pain.

"Y-yes..." He said as he coughed up more blood.

"You do not have long left 'til Death comes for you...Would you like to join the ranks of the undead? As a vampire...?" She said smoothly.

"A...Vampire...?" He said hazily. "If...It allows me to...cough Help my friends...Then I would...Gladly..." The woman laughed softly.

"Good...I ask you one more question...Are you a virgin...?" Jackal looked up at her as more blood fell from his mouth as he coughed. He blushed slightly.

"Y-Yes...I...Am." He said as she lunged at his throat, piercing the thin layer of skin there, and drank deeply. Jackal gasped as he felt his blood drain away. It was...Odd...He wasn't feeling weaker...He felt...Stronger. Darkness ebbed into his line of vision as he blacked out, a few lines of an old song floating in his head...

_**Well, I opened up my veins one to many times...**_

_**And the poison's in my heart and my mind...**_

_**Poison's in my blood stream...**_

_**Poison's in my pride...**_

_**I'm after rebellion...**_

_**I'll settle for lies...**_

_**Is it any wonder that my mind's on fire..?**_

_**Imprisoned by the thought on what to do??**_

_**Is it any wonder that my jokes and I...**_

_**And the joke's on you...**_

_**Experiments that failed one to many times...**_

_**Transformations that weren't too hard to find...**_

_**Poison's in my blood stream...**_

_**Poison's in my pride...

* * *

**_

The vampire woman named, Jasiline smiled at her new creation...He was really good looking...She purred at the memory of him gasping and hell, even a moan or two, as she drained him. His blood was sweet...Virgin's blood always is...She watched him as his canines elongated into fangs. It had been a few hours since he was last up.

_It will soon be sundown when he wakes..._She thought as she continued to watch him. He stirred.

_What...? It is not even sundown yet..._She thought as he groaned and sat up in a more comfortable position. He gasped and clutched his belly expecting to find the giant hole that wasn't there any more.

"Wha...?!? What da hell!!" He looked around trying to register where he was and to find out why his speech was more slurred.

"Aha...So you are awake at last? Good...I have a plan for you to escape..." Jasiline said as she leaned against his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"The hell do ya think your doin'...?" He asked.

"Getting comfortable...I haven't had company for quit a long time...And may I inquire your name?"

"Ah...It's...Jackal Dublin...But I guess ya can call meh Jack..." He said.

"So...Ah...This plan ya were speakin' about...?"

"Ah...Yes...In about two hours my captors will bring me some blood...And when they come in I shall distract them and you shall escape" She said as she nodded. "So...What about you?"

"Me? You have no need to worry about me..." She said smiling. "But...Unless you want to be a fledgling forever I advise you to drink my blood..." She said as he choked.

"What?!? Drink your blood?!?"

"Yes...Drink my blood so you can become a No-Life-King" She stated.

He sighed, "And...How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, touching one of his fangs with his tongue. His eye twitched.

"By biting me...I'm not going to cut my wrist and be proclaimed as a 'Emo'..." She said.

"Oh, alright..." He said leaning closer to her. His slow beating heart beat faster. His mouth was only an inch away.

"I'm sorry...If I do this wrong, Miss..." He said as he latched onto her throat.

* * *

"Do we always have to feed that crazy bitch?!?" One of the guards said as they carried some blood packs with them. 

"Fuck if I know..." The other said as he sighed, "How much you gonna bet she gonna try and escape **_AGAIN_**?" He said to his comrade.

"I ain't got any money..." His partner said grumbling.

"Heh...That's what cha get for buyin' all those whores..." He snickered. "Well...Here we are...Get ready now...She might jump out..." He said as he unlocked the heavily locked door.

"Hey?!? Bitch?!? We got your damn food...Ya want it come slowly into the light now!!" He said.

"I...Can't seem to move!!" Jasiline said in pain.

"Fuck...This better not be one of your tricks again..." He growled out. He brought with him the packets of blood.

"Come on, Frank...Keep behind me..." He told his friend, Frank. They walked halfway before Jasiline jumped the one who spoke to 'Frank'.

"**THE HELL?!?**" He yelled as she dragged him to the ground. "**FRANK!! FRANK?!? WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!?**"

"I'm truly sorry...It seems 'Frank' can't seem to speak...He's having...Heheh...Throat problems..." Jackal said showing his brand new fanged smile, now smeared in blood.

"What?!? Bastien said you were dead!!"

"Well...He was right...I am dead...In a manor of speakin' o' course..." Jackal said laughing.

"Now...We need to have all those nice keysss you have on your person..." He said, sighing.

_These teeth are gonna be a real bother until I get used to 'em..._He thought as he bent down to grab the keys.

"Thanks you, good sir!! Now... Jasiline?? You did say I have to feed soon, Ja?"

"Hmhmhm... Yes...You do..." She said as she tossed the guard at Jackal.

"**_NO!! NO!! PLEASE DON'T I-!!_**" He yelled out before Jackal bit him and drank him dry, he shot the two bodies with 'Frank's' pistol and left.

* * *

"I guess this is where we part huh, Jasiline?" He said giving her a smile. She nodded. 

"Yes...So this is good-bye until we meet again I would say"

"It was nice knowin' ya!!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran flat out into the night. She smiled and breathed in the fresh air.

_We will meet soon, Handsome...

* * *

_

It took him an hour or two to find Hellsing again.

_Heh...I wonder what Vick'll say when she sees me alive...Er...Well...Um...Kinda alive...? _He thought and just shook his head. He walked up to the ornate gates and gave a chuckle.

"Honey...I'm home..." He said in a sing-sang voice.

* * *

I sighed as Vick and Seras sat on my bed sniffling. 

"It'll be alright!! I'm sure he's fine!! I bet it takes more then a punch through the stomach to take him down!!" I said trying to be cheerful. Vick looked at me and broke down and cried some more. Seras glared at me with tear streaked eyes.

I really am going to miss that idiot after all...I heard a light knock on my window...Damn leaves...The window shook slightly. Damn...I never thought the wind was that strong either...The window shook violently. We looked up and we all screamed. It was Jackal...Covered from head to foot in drying blood.

"_Open this goddamn door or I'll brake the damn thing!!_" Jackal growled. Something...Was off about him...Before I could say a damn word Vick jumped up and ran across the room before I could say a thing, opened the window door and basically tackled him.

"Oh ho!! Looks like somebody missed meh!! **OH SHI--!!**" He said before Seras joined in the pile.

"Oh hell no...I am not jumping in that..." I told him. Something was wrong...His eyes...Oh shit...

"**VICK!! SERAS!!** Get off him quick!!" I said pulling out my daggers.

"Why? Its just Jack!! Jack...? Are you okay...?" Vick asked him.

"Ja...Nein...Ja...Um...Nein?" He said confused looking at Vick, Seras, and me.

"Jack...What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Um...Well...Kinda...You see...I have somethin' ta tell ya..." He said sitting up. He told us...The whole damn story. We sat down and just listened. When he was done he scratched the back of his head.

"So that's what happened...I'm now a vampire..." He said as he looked at each one of us.

"So...Your really a vampire, Jack?" Vick asked uncertain.

"I'm still the same ol' Jack!! Body an' soul, Bishies!!" He said cheerfully. I sat and smoked.

"So...You like being a walking corpse?" I asked joking. I also noticed something else: He has short hair now.

"Oh!! Oh!! You can be a hopping corpse for Halloween!!" Vick said. Jackal smirked and turned to Seras.

"You know...It's not all bad...It's kinda cool having super reflexes!!" He said face cracking into a fangy grin.

"So...Did you guys report in while I was...Ah...Gone?"

"Yes...And Sir Integra sent Alucard to track down the bastards who ah...'Killed' you..." I said looking at him. He nodded.

"So...I guess I need ta report in, huh?" He said standing up and walking through the door.

"You wanna come, Ghosty?" He said smirking. I flipped him off and walked through the door.

* * *

We made it to Integra's study in a matter of minutes. 

"Sir Integra?" I said walking in her room.

"What is it, Alex...?" She said slowing, turning her chair to us. Her eyes widened a fraction as they fell on Jackal.

"They said you were dead..." She said staring at him.

"Well...I am...But I'm...Ah...Eheheh..." He shrugged and smiled showing her his fangs. Her eyes narrowed.

"Are you trying to show me what you have become, Jackal...?"

"In a sense, Ma'am..." He said sheepishly. She puffed away at her cigar.

"Hellsing might have a slight advantage if you were to work with us..." She mused aloud. She gave a curt nod. "Fine...You may stay and not be eliminated..." She said turning back to the window that was behind her desk.

* * *

Tempus: Geeze... Sisheo! Jackal looked better with long hair. 

Sisheo: What? I like him better because he looks like Scar.

Tempus: What about... -Remebers that information is suppose to be use later- Nevermind...

Sisheo: Uhh, Tempus.

Tempus: Yes?

Sisheo: Forgetting something.

Tempus: Oh yeah. Fire away author's notes (again, I don't have any notes, only Sisheo).

Sisheo: The lyrics in this chapter is from a Blue Oyster Cult song called Flaming Telepaths (Which is one of my favorite songs).

Tempus: And...

Sisheo: Oops, forgot another. -sweatdrops- A vampire's heart never truly stops beating. It still has the duty of pumping blood through their bodies. Though slowly beating it still does a decent job. Meh...Flame me if ya want...It's true...If the heart stops beating the blood with -wretch- become congealed and thus the body cannot digest the blood they drunk efficiently ' See!! I do know my stuff!

Tempus: -Sighs- Review away!


	9. Dammit! Don't Have a Title!

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

Jacqueline glared at the Major.

"_Vell...? Vhat do you think, Fraulein? Vill you take to offer...?" _The Major asked giving her a small smile. Jacqueline watched him; she slowly turned to look at Schrodinger, then back to the Major.

"_Vell? Vhat ist your answer...?" _He asked, his smile becoming larger. Schrodinger gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes...I will do what you want...But be warned. If you are lying you shall pay dearly," Jacqueline said glaring at the two Nazis before her. The Major chuckled.

"_Wery vell then, Fraulein...Do not forget our bargain..." _The image and voice of the Major was clicked off. She glanced up to find Schrodinger gone. Not a trace of him, nothing but a small black envelope. Jacqueline walked over to it and picked it up.

In silver writing was 'Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Jacqueline. Die Antwort Ist Der Schlussel' she looked at it puzzled and cursed herself for not having the desire to learn German years ago.

She sighed, "Alex...I zink I have made a deal with zhe Devil, Himself...Now...To find zhis 'Jack Dubin' and 'Vick Gatlun' kill zhem...Zhus, allowing me to find you. But first, I must find zhis...Dimitri," She said turning, walking into the growing mist.

* * *

Jackal sneezed on me.

"The hell?!? Why the hell did you just sneeze on me?!?" I yelled at him. He gave a small smirk and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah...Sorry, Ghosty!!" He said. I'll have to pay him back for that damn nickname he gave me… Maybe something deal with stealing something of his… "Somebody must'a been talkin' 'bout me!!" He said, his smile getting slightly larger. I flipped him off. He was being an idiot...

_Wait…He **IS** an idiot…_ I thought, my mood getting better already.

"So," I said, staring at his new hair cut, "When the hell did you cut your hair...?" I asked. He turned to me and ruffled his hair.

"Well...When I was escaping everybody was told to find a 'guy with long hair either pulled back or down' so...I had to sacrifice my hair to get the hell out. And my escapee had to help me cut my hair too...I think she did a good job, Ja?" He asked, shaking his head from side to side.

"Hai!! She-- Wait...She? A woman? Help you to escape?" Vick said as Seras glared at Jackal.

"Ja...**SHE**. What? So I'm supposed to pick my cell mates now?" he said, brows furrowed. Vick and Seras huffed.

"Jealous, Police Girl...?"

"M-Master...? W-What do you mean?" She stuttered as Alucard's form appeared from one of the darken walls. Jackal gave Alucard a small wave.

"What cha been up to, Sir?" He asked.

"I just came back from Integra's study...She told me some very interesting things" He said as he smirked at Jackal.

"I would never have thought you, Jackal 'Jack the Sword' Dubin, would've been a virgin..." Alucard said as he mocked Jackal.

Jackal shrugged, "I'm a traditional guy...No sex 'til I get married," He said grinning, "Apparently...Being a traditional guy saved my life..." He laughed, grin growing bigger, if that was even possible...Alucard chuckled, "Indeed it has, Sword. And who, may I ask, changed you?"

"Jasiline...She never told me her last name...But she kept hitting on meh and it kinda spooked meh!! Who, honestly, would be interesting in moi?" Jackal said shrugging. I stole a glance from Seras, who was blushing bright red.

I smirked. _I knew it! Seras has a crush on Jackal…_ _This is gonna be good. –sigh- Who knew black mail would be so fun?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Guten Tag, Herr Major...(Hello, Major)" Schrodinger purred as he turned around in the Major's chair.

The Major chuckled, "Guten Abend, Varrent Officer, Wie geht es? (Good evening, Warrent Officer, How are things?)" The Major asked as he walked up from the hall, from which he just entered from, with Dok and the Commander behind him. Schrodinger smiled.

"Was ist das? (What is it?)" Dok asked, brows furrowing in slight annoyance. Schrodinger gave a small laugh, "Sehr gut, Dok!! (Very well, Dok)" Schrodinger said cheerfully, "Frau Jacqueline hat das envelope, Herr Major...(Miss Jacqueline has the envelope, Major)" He said, grinning. The Major nodded, "Ja, gut. (Yes, good)" Dok's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Varrent Officer Schrodinger, You have completed your mission **100 Percent**?" "Jaaa, Dok...I have...She hast the envelope, And I believe she ist reading it as ve speak..." He said smugly.

* * *

I laid in my bed thinking about where in the world was Jacqueline... She must be worried about me (or pissed that I still haven't got her the necklace). I sighed, I can't do anything really besides to wait and wait... I closed my eyes to catch some shuteye. I heard a slight noise; I sat up and drew my daggers from under the pillows (a habit I cannot shake off).

"Who's there?!?" I said in a threaten voice.

"Ah... Ghosty? It's me... I can't seem to sleep at all..." Jackal said closing the window door behind him. I glared in agitation.

"It's night... You're a vampire... I would say it's kinda hard for a vampire to sleep _at night!!_" I hissed at him, getting pissed because he woke me from my attempts at sleep. It was already bad enough with my acute insomnia.

"Damn...You don have ta get mad..." He said sitting next to the bed.

"And why shouldn't I?!? You just woke me the hell up!!" I said in a foul tone. He looked up at me. Damn... How the hell can a 'mocho' guy like him look so...Puppyish?!? I sighed.

"Fine...What do you want?"

"Just to talk until I get sleepy," He said as he shrugged.

"That's it...? Is that all I have to do...?"

"Ja...That's it."

"Fine...I'm gonna ask you something...Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Ja, What?" He said ignoring my last question and answered the first. I sighed.

"Are you Cajun or German?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Both, but my Cajun half is stronger then my German." He said, his eyes already dropping slightly.

I sighed, thinking about why I asked a dumbass question. The room was silent until…

"How long have you and Vick been on the road?" I asked. This was just out of plain curiosity. After all, Mercs travel often to strange and dangerous places.

He smirked slightly, "Me and Vick traveled far und wide!! We came from the U.S., you know we were born there, and me und her decided we wanted to travel the world… I told her as a joke that we should become mercs. She gave me the giant puppy eyes and I sighed und told her 'Fine'…So…Here we are!! Fighting by ya side!!" He said, putting on a slightly proud look. I had to grin at that.

_Aren't mercs illegal in the United States?_ I thought after hearing some Americans talk about it.

"But, that doesn't tell me much," I said to him. He tilted his head slightly.

"We went every where we could go for jobs und such… Japan, Germany, Norway, Romania, every where… I really enjoyed Japan and Germany the most. The Cherry blossoms are beautiful during the spring in Japan..." He said, sadly.

"I'll never be able to see the beauty ever again..." He said, depressingly. I kind of felt sorry for him. He won't be able to see daylight again. I decided to change the subject; "So how old were you two when you left the U.S.?"

"I was 18 she was 16... Her family thought it'll do us good to see the world… They paid for the trip, bought us a house and sent us money until we were able to be on our own… Then we became mercenaries. It's surprising really… I thought of it as a joke and she, for once, took me seriously…" He said chuckling.

Now that taking humor seriously and seriousness with humor… 

"How old are you two now?"

"I'm 24... She's 22... I feel kinda old around her... But at the same time young!!" He barked out a laugh. I just shook my head. Man, make me feel like a little kid, but at least Jackal was acting his age… A little.

"Tell me a little about you, Ghosty," He said, my eye twitching slightly. I sighed and got over it. I told him what I felt like telling (which is surprisingly a lot at the moment). When I was done I looked at him. A vein popped out of my temple.

The bastard was asleep…He was sleeping…**IN MY BED!!** I wanted to toss his lazy ass out but…He was to heavy… Dammit! I sighed and went to the leather recliner in my room and got comfortable. I was used to sleeping in places that weren't comfortable… Hell, this was my first time in several months that I got to sleep on an actual bed. He just scooted more onto my bed. I swore I'd get him back. Sleep took me a few moments later...

* * *

I woke up a few hours latter and stole a glance from my clock.

Damn…we fell asleep around midnight…now it's noon. 12 hours of sleep. Damn.

I never thought just talking made me so damn tired. I looked up at my bed. Jackal was gone. I wanted to wake him up like he did me...Vengeance would just have to wait. I stood up and dressed to rush and get brunch before Jackal, Vick, and the Geese ate it all.

I slapped hands from my food. For starters it was Pip's hand.

"Get your own, Cyclops!!" I said annoying as Pip glared at me.

"And why would I want to do zhat?" He asked, growling.

"Because I said so, Cyclops!!" I spat back at him. We were nose to nose staring at each other. I was hoping for a fight though (Maybe I could phase his long hair to a wall while we were at it).

Unfortunately, I had to defend my muffin from another person. I slapped Jackal's hand as it came up to steal it.

"GAH!!" He yelled as he fell back surprised.

"That's what you get, Jack..." Vick said, hiding her giggle behind her own muffin. I heard a small slew of curses coming from his direction.

"Two words: Liquid diet," I said sheepishly. Although from what I seen out of the dense guy, it might have to be a lesson learned from experience. Even more curses came out just for me.

"Give me zhe last muffin, Ghost boy!!" Pip yelled at me.

"Make me, Pippy!!" I yelled back.

"Pippy?" Seras questioned, wondering where Alex got that nickname for Pip. Vick had a questioning look on her face to hear that nickname.

"My money's on Ghosty..." Jackal said from beside me. The questioned looks on Vick and Seras disappeared and they started to chuckle.

"Same here..." The both said. That was it. Bets were being made on who would win: Pip or me. I rolled up my sleeves; he was doing the same. We gave death glares at each other. Somehow Jackal found a checkered flag and had it above his head.

"Get ready...Set...**GO!!**" He yelled, waving the flag down. I yelled out as did Pip. There was a hush silence...

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

I yelled in victory, "Rock beats scissors!!" I whooped cheerfully and wolfed my muffin as Pip bowed his head in defeat. I munched as Jackal, Vick, and Seras gathered their money from the bet.

"Heheheh...New books!!" Jackal said cheerfully. I polished off my muffin and sighed. Walter's muffins were to kill for.

* * *

"Geeze," Jacqueline said, slightly annoyed, "What's with zhe abandon warehouse?"

It was one thing that annoyed her: Men wanted everything big. It was like if they were subconsciously made to like everything big. At least, try for something smaller and less conspicuous, but unfortunately, where will all the ghouls go: Roam around the town?

_At least Alphonse had zhe dignity to go after zhe small zhings,_ she thought as she knocked on the door.

_Time to bother zhe boss...

* * *

_

Bastien sighed as he got up from the bed. Dimitri was still sleeping as he looked back. Bastien stood and stretched. Damn...The butler needs to do his damn job.

"Marcus!! Answer the damn door!!" Bastien growled over the servant's phone line.

"Ah!! Y-Yes, Sir Bastien!!" Came the Butler's stuttered reply. Marcus walked the way from his cleaning and opened the door.

"Hello!! How may I be of use to you, Ma'am?" Came the butler's polite reply.

"Is zhere a Dimitri here?" A young woman asked.

"Yes, Ma'am!! Do you wish to see him?"

"Yes... I would. Merci," She said as Marcus stepped aside to let her in.

* * *

Tempus: If you want to blame someone on why there is a little yaoi in this fanfiction, blame Sisheo.

Sisheo: Says who? -Mutters- At least I don't write a story like The View with zombies. -smack- OW!! What did I do?!?!

Tempus: You've been writing a majority of the story and you got me addicted to Tsubasa, Sisheo-chu!

Sisheo: Not my fault! -doesn't speak for a few minuets- Although I didn't realize that mercs were illegal in the US. That was my lesson for the day.

Tempus: And I've been trying to use a little French in this fanfiction so that it would stick with me. Well, I got it available for reviews from people that don't have a FF account.

Sisheo: Until next time...

Tempus: Au revoir!


	10. Consequences of Jackal's Actions

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

I looked over at Jackal and sighed, "You know you're supposed to be asleep..." I said. Jackal glared at me tiredly.

"Like hell...It's only..." He glanced at his watch, "5:43 pm..." He grumbled.

I sighed, "Your a vampire now...Your not a human no more..." I grumbled. He barked out a laugh.

"And I'm supposed to change my sleepin' habits because of dat?" He growled. I nodded slightly, "Yes, it does." I wonder if he's going to get it through his thick skull of his that he isn't human anymore.

"I don' care...I sleep when it's time..." He spat, obviously pissed off.

"And what is that time?" I said to him in a really annoyed manner. He snorted, "Whenever I feel like it!!"

"Your a _vampire_!! Vampires are supposed to sleep at _night_!!" I said standing up. If he doesn't want to listen to me then fine, he can deal with it from Alucard.

"And, if I may ask, what will you drink? Tea?!? Water?!?" I said in a sardonic manner. He glared at me.

"Your a vampire!! You need to sleep at night _and _drink blood!!" I said glaring at the idiot.

"_My, my...Doesn't this sound familiar...?_"Came Alucard's voice in the room. We glanced around expecting to see him.

"Sir Alucard? Where are you?" Jackal asked standing up from his spot on the sofa.

"_Right behind you, Jackal..._" He said as Jackal whirled to look behind himself.

"Ah!! Sir Alucard!! What brings you here?" Jackal asked, giving Alucard a nervous grin.

"I over heard your's and Alex's conversation...So...You refuse to sleep during the day? And you haven't drunken any blood since you have arrived?" He said curtly. Jackal gave a nervous laugh, "Yes, Sir...That is true..."

"You are a No-Life-King now, Jackal...Act like one..." Jackal gave a nod. "Yes, Sir," Jackal said nodding and walked out the room. Alucard smirked.

"He and the Police Girl would make a cute couple, would they not?" He said regarding me.

"Heh...Yes, they would." I said, smiling faintly.

"Even though they're to stubborn to admit it..."

"Indeed, that is true..." Alucard said sitting on the sofa Jackal was sitting on not to long ago.

"Ah...Where do I find the blood...?" A voice said. We turned and saw Jackal poking his head through the side of the door.

"Ask Walter. He will tell you where to find it." Alucard said.

"Thank you, Sir!!" Jackal said closing the door. I smiled a little more and shook my head, "Idiot..."

"Yes...But apparently the Police Girl likes him...Hmhm..." Alucard chuckled suddenly.

"The Police Girl might have chosen a mate...Now all she has to do is become a No-Life-King..." Alucard murmured. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Mate?" OK this was way over my head, and I'm a guy that slept at libraries and had Vatican training.

"Yes...But she must become a No-Life-King to claim him..." He said, propping his head on his hand. I cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

"Who are you?" A voice said behind Jacqueline. She turned to regard the young man standing there.

_Hm... He is quit handsome...Not to cute or 'manly'...Lean and slightly built... But zhen again, guys like these had a bad personality to begin with…_She thought faintly.

"Are you Dimitri, Sir?" She asked.

"No, I am sorry. My name is Bastien D'Arintin, Ma'am...And may I inquire what yours is?" He asked Jacqueline politely and even gave her a small smile.

"My name ist Jacqueline, Monsieur" She said.

Bastien nodded, "So...What is it you need of Dimitri?" He asked. Jacqueline smiled...

* * *

Alucard and me ended up talking for about an hour before Alucard turned his head slightly as if he was listening to something I could not. He sighed and nodded.

"It seems we have a mission..." He said standing. I nodded and stood also, putting out my pseudo-cigarette. It was a mere six minutes before we arrived at Sir Integra's office.

"I have another mission for you all." I nodded as Alucard leaned against the wall listening. It doesn't really look like it, but I think he is...

"Sir?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Is the mission just for me and Alucard?"

"Yes, The Wild Geese and the Temp Silhouette are your backup should you need it."

I nodded. "Good...They would only hold us back. Will the Police Girl be joining us?" Alucard asked, eyes glancing over his glasses.

"I have yet to decide. I will send her when I deem it necessary" She said puffing at her cigar.

"What is our mission, Sir Integra?"

"We have a large breakout of vampire activity 39 miles east from Read. You are being sent to deal with the problem."

"When will we leave, My Master...?" Alucard said, amusement apparent in his voice.

"In approximately two hours. Get ready." She said turning the back of her chair to us.

"You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" I said walking out, Alucard apparently decided to stay behind.

* * *

**_ONE HOUR AND 46 MINUTES LATER_**

We stood outside a ghost town.

"Damn...Looks like someone's been having a bit too much fun..." I murmured. I glanced around. There was blood covering the road. There were bloody handprints on the vacant shop windows. The smell of death clung thickly to the air.

"Hmhmhm...Pathetic... Truly pathetic. Wasting so much blood..." Alucard sighed, "I will handle the head FREAK vampire. Keep the Ghouls off my back." He said walking, faintly I could hear 'Situation A. The Cromwell Approval Is Now In Effect. Hold Release Until Target Is Silenced...' and then a chilling, insane laughter was heard though the empty streets.

_Out of all things, he know that I have limits,_ I thought while shivering, as I lost sight of Alucard I could hear faint moans that were getting louder with each passing second. I drew Mâhnire and Fericire and took my fighting stance as the first wave of Ghouls came into my line of sight...

* * *

"**WHAT?!?** The hell do you mean 'I have sent him on a mission!'" Jackal yelled.

"It is as I said, Jackal...I have sent Alucard and Alex on a mission." Integra said, puffing out a long stream of smoke from her cigar, "And I advise you to control you language while around me..." She said, glaring at the newly born No-Life-King. Jackal scowled.

"Yes, Sir Integra" He said, collecting a business like tone, all trace of his accent gone.

"I would have sent you but Alucard said you still had need to control your newfound abilities."

"That is correct, Sir Integra." Integra nodded. She looked back at Jackal, "Would you really like to go...?" She said, a small smirk appearing on her fair, cold features.

* * *

The waves of ghouls seemed endless! I slice down three, four more appeared!! My arms started to tire...I don't know how long I can last. If I phased all the ghouls through the floor, it would have really tired me out, but I didn't. It felt like hours...But it had only been a about forty minutes...I recalled something Sir Integra told us 'The population of the town of Holded is approximately 146.' I growled out in partial anger backup would've bee—

"Die!! Damn zombies!!" I heard, amongst the flurry of battle. I turned to my left to see, none other then that idiot swinging his zweihander at the Ghouls, slicing him or her to shreds.

"Oi!!! Ghosty!! Heard ya needed back up!!" He said, his back to mine.

I gave a chuckle, "You must have telepathy now, huh?"

"Ja!! I guess I do!! Or it could be my unnatural ability to come at perfectly random times!!" He said jokingly.

I sliced a Ghoul's head off as he swiped his sword into the army, lopping a good ten heads and shredding torsos. One off the Ghouls to my right lunged and grabbed my arm while another grabbed my leg.

"**_JACK!!_**" I yelled as they drug me down. A two shot unison rang out, blowing the two Ghoul's heads off. I sliced another Ghoul, and I heard insane giggling from a rooftop.

"You alright, Ghosty?" Jackal's voice rang out as he tossed his zweihander into the Ghouls and whipped out his shotgun.

"**_ZOMBIE REPLELENT!!_**" I heard him sing out happily, as he pumped the shotgun again and blew away some more Ghouls. I sighed as I danced the dance of blades. Blood splattered upon the walls, moans and growls rang out. Shots felled the damned Ghouls, flesh was shredded and torn, and all the while I never noticed my companion losing his control...

"**PATHETIC!! IGNORANT THINGS OF HELL!!**" Jackal yelled out. He through his shotgun into the mist of Ghouls, and began slicing them with his bare hands.

"**HAHAHAH!! COME AT ME!! FIGHT ME!!**" He yelled and he round house kicked a Ghoul and crushed its head beneath his boot. He tore the small army of 146 Ghouls into nothing more then torn flesh and puddles of congealed blood. He turned to me, an insane smile played on his blood-covered face. He glared at me and I shuddered at the look he gave me as we continued to kill the Ghouls. It was another 23 minutes later before the Ghouls were dispatched.

That's when I realized that that something was really wrong...

"Jack!! Are you alright?" Vick asked running over to us.

"Don't!!" I yelled to her. She slowed down, only a few feet from where Jackal and me stood.

"Jackal, Are you alright?" I asked. His smiled widened as he stepped forward, blood dripping from his hands. I took a small step back. I had a really bad feeling about this…

"_What ist wrong, Alex...? Is somethin'..._"? He chuckled, "_Amiss...?_" He whispered tilting his head to the side.

"Jackal...? Snap out of it!!" I yelled at him. He merely chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"_Poor, poor lil' Alex...Scared...?_" He sneered, His Southern accent thickening.

"Jack...? What's wrong with you...?" Vick said from behind Jackal. He chuckled again and turned to face her.

"_Why!! Nothin' ist wrong, Chere!! Nothin' ist wrong wit me!!_" He said sweetly to her.

"But then...Why are you trying to hurt Alex? He's our friend!!" She said, quietly.

"Jack...?" Vick said, reaching her hand out to hold his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to him.

He grinned, "_I'm so hungry, Chere...I want somezhin' **WARM**..._" He said, as he tilted Vick's head to the side to expose her neck.

"Jack...? Don't...!! Please!! I don't want to hurt you...!!" Vick pleaded, as he neared her neck. Dammit!! I had to act fast. I lunged at him; He turned his head slightly as he dodged my attack.

"_Pitiful..._" He whispered chuckling.

"Jack!! Stop!!" Vick pleaded again, shaking slightly in Jackal's arms. He chuckled.

"_But why...? This is so much fun!!_" He laughed and looked over at me. He grinned, showing me a very fangy grin.

"Let her go, Jackal...Don't make me hurt you!!" I yelled at him. I could really hurt him badly, but I don't want to deal with the wrath of Vick.

He shook his head, "_Make me, Alex..._" He growled out. I had no choice. I lunged at him as he dodged my attacks again and again.

I was already weakened by the battle before and the bastard took advantage of that. He grabbed my shoulder and kneed me in the stomach. I coughed and clutched my stomach, trying to regain my breath. He chuckled as he kicked me into the ground, his boot rubbing my face into the dirt.

I grunted in pain as I felt my head screaming at me in agony. He placed his foot on my throat. I couldn't breath and even worse, my supernatural talents wouldn't do well currently. My line of vision started to black out. When the blackness started to take me into blissful, painless sleep. I heard a loud thunk and the pressure on my neck disappear. I gasped for breath.

I opened my eyes and saw Jackal clutching his head. I instantly looked for Vick. I found her holding her sniper rifle like a club. I blinked and quickly stood up and turned to face Jackal.

"Bastard..." I gasped out. He turned to me, eyes dazed and confused.

"What...What happened...??" He mumbled.

"And why the hell did you call me a 'Bastard'? You prick!!" He growled out rubbing his head still. Vick stepped forward and looked at him.

"Jack!!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Eh? Why the hell are ya huggin' me?" He said scoffing.

"Jack...What happened to you? You...Freaked me and Alex out and..." She stopped and drew in a shuddering breath and smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded and we turned to Jackal.

He shuddered. "I don' know... But...My head hurts like a bitch!!" He said, putting his hands down by his sides. He gave his head a vigorous shake and looked back towards me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys!!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed in relief. I thought for a moment there I was going to fight him.

"Where is Sir Alucard?" He asked, seemingly back to normal. I made a mental note to myself, '_When Jackal starts speaking in a thick Southern accent again and also has a insane look on his face...**KEEP THE HELL BACK**_.' I nodded to the mental note satisfied.

Just as I nodded we heard a crash of glass and a figure running away from a building in the distance.

"The livin' hell...?" Jackal said. "That must be the target...Oi, Vick?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Can you take the FREAK out from here?"

"Hehehe!! Hai!!" She said lifting her sniper rifle. Dual shots rang out blowing the FREAK's head and torso into a mass of bone and flesh. Jackal and I whistled in unison.

"That was a helluva shot, Vic!! Best one yet!!" Jackal said smirking.

"Damn straight!!" I said, nodding. Vick laughed, "I could've done better..." She giggled as we walked to the FREAK's body.

* * *

Blood was still gushing from the severed neck in small gouts.

"Who shot the FREAK?" Alucard asked, as he pushed himself of the wall he was leaning against. Vick smiled and nodded (in a sheepish way), "I did, Sir!!" Alucard looked at her.

"With glasses on? Not to bad for a human." He chuckled, "Our job is done. Let us report back to Integra." He said vanishing into the shadows. We sighed.

"I hope you two brought a car..."

"Well...All I got is a bike...Me and Vick doubled up."

"Bike?"

"Ja, you know a motorcycle? A Harley to be exact" He said proudly.

"So...Where the hell am I supposed to sit?"

"Hell if I know!!" He snorted walking off with Vick behind him.

"**HEY!! GET BACK HERE, I DON'T HAVE A RIDE TO GET BACK!"** I screamed running after them.

* * *

In the end, I had to hitch a ride on an 18-wheeler. Although this was the way I travelled before getting stuck here. Usually that was a peaceful ride, but riding with a bunch of frilly dresses really cramped my vagabond-type style. That's it, I'm going to steal one of these and put Jackal into it and… Goddamit! I keep forgetting that vampires cannot have their pictures taken. Looks like I'll have to take my revenge in another way. I just hope that I don't fall asleep and end up somewhere halfway around the world.

I woke up when the driver stopped finally. I got out and noticed that I in the back of a department store in London. I got out before he realized that I was there. Now all I have to do is to find my way back to Hellsing without being arrested for weapons possession.

But something caught my eye: The jewelry store that I was trying to steal the necklace from a few months ago. Well, I had practice with going through things and I phased my hand through the outlet box. The power went out of the place.

_Perfect,_ I thought as I phased through the wall…

* * *

Sisheo: Sorry it took so long to write this...

Tempus: Hai!! It took him over a week!! -Evil glare-

Sisheo: What?!? I had to get it right!! Eheheh... -backs away slowly-

Tempus: Aww...Kuro-WanWan...What's the matter...? -death glare-

Sisheo: O.O" eep...

**10 minutes later...**

Tempus: That concludes this chapter!! Please review!!

Sisheo: . Owie...

(This chapters AN was from Sisheo)


	11. Madness

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

_Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'_

_Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo_

* * *

_"When I got back to Hellsing, I had to explain the everyone why I was late. Both Jackal and Pip had smug looks on their faces. This just annoyed me a bit (OK not a bit, a lot). Instead of doing something stupid, I just went out of the room to take a shower (Seras commented that I smelled bad, but Vick said I smelled like shit) and went to bed._

"_Well, I finally got my revenge on Jackal for leaving me. It all started with me stealing his favorite weapon, the shotgun, while he was sleeping (at least it was reliable when he slept like a rock) and stuck the butt of the gun into the ceiling above him. _

_"Let's just say that was funny as hell. Jack was looking for it everywhere and he didn't realize that it was sticking above the ceiling in his room. It took him a while to realize that I did it and he was asking where in the hell it was. My response was 'Look up.'_

"_He kept looking at the ceiling of all the rooms, but common sense would have been that it was there in his room all along._

"_It took Jackal a few hours to realize that it was there all along. The priceless look on his face made me wish that there were a camera in the room (although I had to run quickly from the wrath of Jackal)…_

"

"_But this prank reminded me about my traps in some of the places. I usually was with phasing the butts of guns into the wall and putting a wire around the trigger. It came to be a great defense in places where I felt insecure. Unfortunately, I think that Sir Integra wouldn't allow it…_

"_About a week back, I gained access to the greenhouse. I really shocked people with my knowledge in plants and my career choice if I ever left my life of thievery. What, can a guy become a botanist around here. But then again, I have to erase my presence again and start out fresh (but my guesses that Hellsing and the Vatican would know anyways)._

"

* * *

I closed the journal. The satisfaction of knowing my life will never get dull or boring makes my stories great. I am surprised that I didn't have a boot print on my head where Jackal was stepping on it.

Yet, I also want a normal life where I wasn't stuck with everyone after me: but I know the truth, I cannot have both. Maybe it will when I get older and my truths become my cover. A person believe a lie, but they can't handle the truth when it get's smacked into their faces.

Out of all things that could happen, I remembered the time when I was in Austria and stole the street sign from the town of Fucking. I actually knew the actual meaning, but to see people say, "Why do yo have a road sign that says Fucking?" amuses me. Hell, I think it would have amused Alucard.

I chuckled. Yeah. Alucard would love that. I sighed as I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes. As I did so I heard Vick's knock. I sat up and walked over to the door.

"What do you want, Vi--" I was grabbed and a piece of cloth shoved into my face. I struggled and before I passed out I heard an insanely giddy laugh and say what looked like a man...

* * *

I groaned as I tried to stand up. I tried to move my arms and legs but...I couldn't!! \ 

"The living hell?!?" I yelled groggily as I looked around.

"Heheheh...Revenge'll be so sweet!! Heheh..." A voice said.

"What?!? The hell?!?" I yelled again. I tried phasing through the straps but my mind was too groggy. I looked around to try to see who caught me.

"Who the hell are you?!?"

"Aww...Poor Ghosty...Don't like my payback?"

"JACKAL?!? You stupid fuck!! I'll get you for this!!"

"No, no, no!! You'll love your new hairstyle!! How about...Pink? Or...Do you wanna be a blonde?" Jackal cackled evilly.

"OH HELL NO!! YOU ARE NOT DOING THAT TO ME!!"

"Too laaate!! I already did!! See?" Jackal said in a sing-songy voice and held up a mirror so I could see my face. I gawked. My hair...!! It was BLEACH BLONDE WITH PINK TIPS!!

"YOU DID NOT!! YOU STUPID MOTHER-FU--!!" Was all I could manage as a gag was put into my mouth.

"Bad, Ghosty!! Such bad words!!" He cackled again. My eye twitched as I glared death at him._ Jackal, you ass is mine if I get out of this!! _I thought as I watched Jackal bring out a camera. My glare went from 'Go-To-Hell' to 'Burn-In-Hell-You-Prick!'

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later**_

The bastard drugged me again!! I glared around my room...The bastard hung all the photos of me all around my room.

"I'll get you Jackal!! I'll get you for this!!" I yelled in my room, knowing damn well he can hear it. I heard a soft knocking on my door this time. I growled and picked up my blades. I stalked over to the door and flung it open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?" I yelled at Seras. She blinked a few times.

"Huh...? Why...? Why is your hair blonde with pink tips...?" She blinked a few more times. I felt a vein in my head bulge.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!!" I said quietly and slightly POed as I slammed the door shut. It took only 3 seconds after I slammed it for me to hear hysterical laughter. My eye twitched as I clenched my fist. The bastard is going to get it. You never fuck with a Romani's hair.

"Jackal, your ass is mine," I thought.

* * *

_**The Next Night...**_

I gave my most evil chuckle. I waited for 8 o'clock for my devious plot to take place. I waited outside Jackal's room waiting to here his swearing...

* * *

I yawned as I sat up. I opened my damnable coffin's lid and sat up. I stretched and gave another damn yawn. I climbed out my coffin and sighed. I changed out of my black pajama legs and put on my favorite pair of jeans and my Black Sabbath t-shirt. I glanced around my royal blue and black room and smiled smugly. Such a kick ass room!! YA HA!! I heard a faint knock on the door. I heaved a sigh and went to open my door. Hell...Good thing I don't need to turn on my lights...Heh...Night vision rocks!! Another knock brought me out of my thoughts.

"I'm a comin'...I'm a comin'..." I grumbled as I opened my door.

"Jackal?"

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, Ma'am" I said as I opened the door up for her. "Why are your lights off...?"

"Ah...I just woke up...You want me to turn them on for ya, Ma'am?"

"Yes. Thank you." She said as I walked over to the lamp. I switched it on and turned to face her. She...Was STARING at me...Not her usual stare!! Oh hell no!! It's one of those stares that just makes you want to look in a mirror...

"What's wrong, Ma'am...?"

"Jackal...Why is your hair bleach blonde...?"

"Bleach blonde...? What do you mean...?"

"I mean that your hair is bleach blonde. What else would I mean?" I blinked a few times. Damn...I wish I could see my reflection...

"Oy!! Shackal!!" My eye twitched. I hated when he said my name...It reminds me of 'shackles'. I shivered. Damn...It also reminded me of that one time band camp...OH HELL NO!! No way in hell I'm gonna remember that!!

"Shackal!! What's up--" I turned to see Pip starin' at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I said lookin' around.

"Your... Hair... The hell happened to you!?!"

"Huh...? What...?"

"Your hair!! It's...BLEACHED BLONDE!!" I gawked...What the fuck... Oh hell no...HE. DID. NOT!! I looked around for a pair of scissors.

"Hah!! Found 'em!!" I said smirking. If I can see my hair then... I'll cut a little off so I could see. I snipped off a few strands, just enough to see what color it was. I looked at the hair...I did a double take...

"OH HELL HE DID NOT!! THAT STUPID JACKASS IS GONNA GET IT NOW!!" I screamed out as Pip and Sir Integra stared at me...

_**

* * *

Alex's POV **_

I couldn't hold it anymore!! I busted out laughing.

"YOU STUPID JACKASS!!" I heard Jackal scream at me as I rolled around laughing on the floor.

"Tha--!! snort that!! cackle was priceless!!" I managed to choke out between my laughing. I heard heavy footsteps as I managed to stand up and made faces at him.

"RAAAGH!!" He yelled out charging full force after me.

"Watch out!! You might hurt yourself!!" I said smirking.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE FUC--!!" He was cut off as he ran into the biblical text surrounding his door on the outside of his room. "YOU PRICK!! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!!" He swore as he held onto his face. I saw drops of blood fall from the fresh wound on his head.

"Eh wha...? You lil' monster!!" Pip yelled at me crouching next to his friend.

"Well...That's what he gets for dying my hair blonde and pink!!" I said as I rubbed my head. I had to use a bandanna to hide the unnatural hair. The dye was still present even after the rigorous scrubbing I gave it.

Sir Integra sighed, "Imbeciles..." She said as she walked out of Jackal's room.

"Oy!! Hold off, Mate!! I'll get zhese papers off your door!!" Pip said glaring at me. I snorted as I ran off.

"No worries, Pippy!! I'll get you too!!" I cackled, "That is, if I get caught by Blondine." I got my vengeance on Jackal...Now it was Pip's turn!!

* * *

Tempus: It's true. You do not mess with a Romani's hair.

Sisheo: Maybe Jackal will grow to like it blonde.

Tempus: Heh... But I got the inspiration of the name of this current chapter from a flash on Newgrounds (it's also where I got the idea of with the barfight while the chicken dance is playing...)

Sisheo: Well post and reivew...


	12. Madness II: Overload

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'

Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo

* * *

I just wish my hair would go back to it's normal white, but Jackal had to use a dye that is hard to get out. To hide my embarrassing hairstyle, I wore white bandanna to hide it. I'm only waiting for it to either grow or wash out. The funny thing was that Jackal grew to like his fake blond hair. Now he and Vick looked more like siblings (and it confused the hell out of the average guys working here). Currently, I was thinking about something else while I was in my room.

It was actually about the **PERFECT** way to get Pip. The plan was plain and simple, consisting only of: hair spray, hair gel, hair tie holders, a stripped loli dress, loli stockings, pointed boots and long black opera gloves, and some gothic make-up…I cackled mentally.

_Yes!! This is going to be perfect prank on Pip!!_ I thought as I gathered the things and stuffed them in my pack.

* * *

I crept into Pip's room while he slept. I smirked as I phased through the door to his room. Although the room was really dark, my eyes adjusted quickly. Hey sometimes photosensitivity has its quirks and advantages. The sight of what I seen made me gag a little…

Was that a… Teddy bear he's holding? I snickered softly as I brought out my camera and snapped some pictures before I started. I put a prepared cloth with chloroform in it and placed it over Pip's nose. This was to make him stay asleep longer; I snickered.

"This is going to be priceless!!" I whispered as I started to take off Pip's pajamas. I was in for another shock. Pip was wearing…Red boxers with little anime kittens on them. I did my best not to laugh myself to death.

I dressed him up quickly and applied the make-up on him. Before removing the cloth from his nose, I took several more pictures of him. When I was finished, I left Pip's room, went back to mine, and finally laughed my ass off as I made copies of the pictures. Who ever said, "Blackmail isn't fun," has never done it?

* * *

**PIP'S POV**

I woke up and looked around to see zhe sun setting. I yawned and turned to turn on zhe lamp. I blinked. Why were zhere black gloves on my hands? I stood up and looked in zhe mirror. My eye twitched and saw my face turn bright red as I saw what I was dressed in.

"**WHAT ZHE BLOODY HELL?!?**" I yelled as I charged out of my room. I stomped my way past Jackal's room.

"Oi!! Pip!! What the hell are yo--" He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me.

"Wh-what the hell, Man? Oh hell!! He did not!!" He stared at me and his brows furrowed in pissed off anger.

"Want to get zhe little bastard?" I asked as felt an evil grin coming to my face. He nodded. We ran our way down to zhe little bastard's room. I banged on zhe bastard's door.

"Open zhe hell up!! Or we're going to break zhe door!!" I yelled as I banged again. Zhe door unlocked and I charged in… and coming in to get my pictures taken of me.

"Hahahahah!! Got you, Pippy Long-Stockings!!" He said phasing though the walls and out of harms way...For now...

* * *

_**ALEX'S POV**_

I snickered as I phased into Vick's room.

"Nani? Alex? Why are you in my room?" She asked me.

"Well...Heheh...I got my vengeance on Pippy! Want to see?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled. She's going to love this!! A few minutes later we were both rolling on the floor laughing as we saw the pictures on her computer. I had taken plenty of pictures: Some before and some after I dressed him up.

"My favorite one is that one!!" She said giggling as she pointed. It was one of Pip glaring death at the camera, hair pig-tailed off to the sides, hair-gelled and sprayed so that they stuck out to the sides of his head, thick gothic make-up, and just for the hell of it: black lip-stick with black eye-liner.

"He looks so adorable!!" Vick said laughing some more, "That's what he gets for grabbing my ass!!" She said smirking evilly, "Are you going to make copies?"

"Do I look stupid to you, Vick?" I said as I struck the pose of Sherlock Holmes.

"A loli Pippy Long-Stockings!! Your so devious!" She said looking at me.

"Well, that's what they get for pranking a Romani…" I said chuckling.

* * *

It was a few hours later until I saw Pippy and Jackal again.

"Hey, Guys!!" I said cheerfully as I waved at them, waiting for them to chase me again. They didn't even look at me. I blinked. Why weren't they chasing me? Hell, another question: Why weren't they yelling at me in the least? They were up to something, I could sense it, but I shrugged it off. They wouldn't get me so easily.

I walked back to my room while phasing through the door. As a regular thief would, I checked my room for traps. After I locked my door and placed Holy Scriptures on my doors and windows, I lie down and fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

I woke around 5:24am. I mainly did it so that I can go to the library, but to avoid Jackal and Pip as well. I dressed quickly and made my way to the library by phasing through the walls.

I entered and took a deep breath; the smell of books, ink, and paper calmed me greatly. Before I came here, I traveled a lot and the place I stayed the most was the library in town. It was my true safe-haven and as the Hungarian proverb goes: A könyvek néma mesterek.

* * *

I ended up staying in the library until early the next morning. Walter checked in on me every few hours (just in case that I didn't die). I had lunch and dinner in there (as well as a couple cups of tea). I smiled. Walter was a really cool guy once you get past his 'butler' attitude. I stood, stretched, and snickered. At least they didn't get me yet. Maybe they gave up finally? I chuckled as I walked back to my room. I phased though my wall and hit something.

I only had a chance to register my surprise before something thick and wet fell on me; it felt like paint. I yelled out and managed to find the lights.

Unfortunately, I think leaving it off would have been better… The sight of my room scared me… **IT WAS NEON PINK!! ALL OF IT WAS NEON PINK!! **

I couldn't tell what fell on me (too much pink in the room). I rushed to my hanging mirror and saw to my up most horror...The wet stuff that fell on me...**WAS NEON PINK DYE!! **My clothes...All my clothes were dyed neon pink! I felt a vein in my head pop out. I rushed to my bathroom and saw also to my horror...

My wash baskets!! The clothes!! They were all put together in one basket! I didn't like my clothes mixed up. Romani had a belief that the lower body was impure and washed their clothes separately. In a way, those two just insulted my heritage…

I went to find the phone in my room and called Walter.

"Hello Walter… Yes, I need something… I need a clean pair of clothes that isn't shock pink… Also, I might stay in the library another night… Well once you get here, you'll understand the situation… Don't worry, I'll help clean up the mess called my room, but after I take care some unfinished business." I hung up the phone. Those two have really put themselves into a pile of shit.

They were going to get it and it would be one of the worst I've ever done.

_If they were going to prank me together then why don't they be together?_

_Ki mint vet, úgy arat, _I thought knowing that they were going to get karma three times back. Right now, I was thinking of ideas while waiting for Walter…

* * *

It was some time later when Walter came.

"Ah. Mr. Alex!! I brought you some ne--Oh my..." He said as he looked around my room. I glanced over at him.

"As I told you over the phone, I'll clean it up no worries, Walter." I told him. He gave a slow nod and handed me some clothes. He turned to leave, "Wait!! Walter, Can you get me a few things please?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course, Alex" He said as I told him what I needed. He looked at me oddly and nodded. He bowed and left the room. I began to laugh. _Revenge'll be so sweet..._I thought as I began to plot more details.

* * *

**JACKAL'S POV**

"So you do realize he's gonna get us good, right?" I said as I looked over at Pip as he continued to get his hair down from the side of his head. He only managed to get half of his hair down.

"At least we got our payback, Shackal..." Pip said laughing.

"True...Ja, we did...But maybe we shouldn't have moved the clothes in his baskets...That I would say was over-kill..." I told him. I rubbed my now blonde hair a few times, keeping it spiky.

"Hell...At least I got something out of this!!" I said grinning. Pip glared at me. "But well, Pip..." I sighed, "I...Well...Um...I got this really bad feeling..."

"'Bad feeling'?"

"Ja...Bad feeling...Well...Since I became a No-Life-King my...Vague ability became stronger..."

"'Vague ability'? Like zhat sex beam Alucard can do?"

I blinked a few times, "Ah...No...It's a ability I had since I was a kid...I can...See the future..." I said, hoping he wasn't going to make fun of me.

"Really? Then what am I--"

"Going to do next? I ain't tellin' you that..." I said to him, grinning at his surprised look.

"Why not?!? You could win the lottery or--!!"

"Because I ain't gonna fuck with Fate **OR** Destiny" I snapped. He shrugged, "I was only joking, Shackal!!" He said grinning. I smirked. "Oh well...Ghosty can't do us to much harm..." I said laughing lightly.

* * *

**ALEX'S POV**

"Yes...This is perfect..." I said. I knew they'd be too cautious to sleep by themselves so they sleep in the same room. Perfect...Just as I planned. I couldn't hold back an evil snicker as I approached their room. I phased all the way in to the bed making sure o avoid any traps that might be set.

I pulled out the chloroform and poured some on the rag and placed it on Pippy's nose. Jackal, I needn't worry...He slept like a fucking rock most of the time. The only way to wake him is his alarm clock. I pulled out the outfits for them and began to dress them up. It was some time later when I was done. I laughed and slipped out silently. All I have to do is wait 'till morning...

It was about nine in the morning when I heard the screaming start.

_Heh… Looks like they awoke to a special surprise,_ I thought, shaking my head with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**PIP AND JACKAL'S POV**

Jackal yawned as he sat up in the bed. Something was off...Why were his clothes so...Close fitting? He adjusted his eyes to the darkness of the room. He blinked...Once, twice...

"What the fuckin' hell...? Why the hell am I in a goddamn tuxedo?" He slid off the bed only to drag something with him. He turned and gawked. "Oh bloody fuckin' hell!!" He said as he looked at his friend. "What the livin' fuck!?! Pip!! _PIP!! _Wake the hell up, Man!!" He said shaking his friend into the world of the waking.

"Hey, Mr. Walrus… Dandelion pie and sea urchins…" Pip said sleepily. Jackal growled and smacked him upside his head.

"Hey!! Jackass!! Wake the hell up!!" He growled at him. Pip started at being hit so hard.

"What zhe hell, Shackal?" Pip said grouchily as he slid to the side of the bed. Jackal turned his head away and sighed.

"Eh-Wha--!?!" Pip said as he saw what he was wearing. "Why zhe bloody hell am I wearing a **WEDDING DRESS?!?**" Pip yelled as he tried to jerk away. But ended up pulling the 'groom' with him. "**WHAT ZHE HELL?!?**" He said looking at the handcuffs holding him and Jackal together. "Whe-When zhe hell did this happen?!?"

"Hell if I know..."

"What zhe hell do you mean 'hell if I know'?!? We're dressed like a damn bride and groom!!"

Jackal sighed.

"You seem to be taking all zhis rather well, Shackal!!" Pip screeched.

Jackal smirked; "Only because you look like a damn good lady," He said snickering.

Pip growled as he tried to tug the 'cuffs apart. "Hold off there, lil' lady!!" Jackal chimed in, "There seems to be a note..." He said as he picked it up to read.

**"Dear Bride and Groom,**

**I bet you are done freaking out and would like to know why you're dressed as a bride and groom. Well, first things first. You'd like to know where the keys to these handcuffs are? There are lying around somewhere in Hellsing (but I won't tell because then it wouldn't be fun). If you do not want to stay in your outfits, then I suggest to you to follow my clues to find them. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Alex**

**P.S.: And, Big Puppy...Don't try to break the handcuffs...I got them specially made so you cannot break them. So you try to break the 'cuffs your going to get hurt, Big Puppy!! "**

Below the letter was the first clue:

'Speech is silver, silence is gold; but what silver binds mouths and even the hands that speak on paper (and the silent masters are afraid of this as well)?'

"That twisted little bastard...Tricky as hell...Heheh...I applaud you on your skills!!" Jackal said grinning, "Hell, he even gave our first clue easily!"

"What do you mean?"

"It reminds me of a shirt that said 'silence is gold, but duck tape is silver.'"

"Now zhat I realize it… The little bastard wants us to look in the library for it."

Jackal dusted off his clothes a little with his free hand. "Well, Gorgeous...Let's follow the direction to get the hell out of these clothes!"

"Your enjoying zhis, 'Big Puppy'...?" Pip mocked as he glared at Jackal.

"A little, yes...I'm a sadistic bastard, huh?" Jackal said smirking.

"Yeah, you are...Now let's hurry up before someone sees us like zhis..." Pip hissed. Jackal gave a low laugh and regarded his buddy. Pip's hair was out of its braid and hung loosely down his back. He was wearing a small amount of make-up to bring out his 'girlish' looks. The dress made him look even more girlish. It was also a good-looking dress of white with a soft silver trim at the hems. Jackal's smirk deepened.

_Damn...He looks like a chick...Spooky..._Jackal thought. "Fine, fine...But...Does this tux make me look fat?" He asked knowing it'll piss Pip off. Pip just growled and stared death at his buddy. Jackal was wearing a midnight black tuxedo with a deep, dark blue tie. The tuxedo even had matching gloves. And on the glove was a silver wedding ring. Pip looked at his hand.

_What zhe fuck...?_ He thought as he saw an identical ring on his finger too. "Well...At least zhe bastard got real rings..." He grumbled as he tugged Jackal out the door. He looked both ways to see if no one was in the hallway.

"Good...Let's go..." He said as he ran down the hall. The handcuff slid from Jackal's jacket cuff and touched his skin.

"OW!! Sonofva--!!" He tugged his wrist back and the handcuffs burnt him more. "Ahhh!! Get it off!! It's burning me!!" He yelled as he tugged at the cuffs.

"Shackal!! Hold still!!" Pip said as he held Jackal's arm to hold him still. Jackal hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm gonna get dat lil' brat..." He growled in pain, holding steady. Pip took the handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around Jackal's wrist, preventing the 'cuff from touching his skin. Jackal sighed in relief as his wrists started to heal.

"Danke...Thanks...Now...Let's go get these damn cuffs off now!!" He said charging down the hall.

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

"Finally!!" Pip said as he unlocked the cuffs.

"Well...It was fun while the pranks lasted...I think I'm good for a good while!!" Jackal said rubbing his wrist.

"I'm keeping this tux though...I kinda like it..." Jackal said laughing. "Well...At least we know what to wear for Halloween, Huh?" He said as he fixed the tux.

"So...What do we do know?"

"Call a truce with the bastard..." Jackal said with a shrug.

"A 'truce'? Why can't we prank him back?!?"

"Because..."

**JACKAL'S FLASHBACK**

_"I want you to stop with these 'pranks' involving yourself, Pip, and Alex immediately, Jackal. Before I lock you up in the dungeon for a few years..." Sir Integra said chillingly. _

_Jackal nodded, "Yes, Sir Integra..." He said as he gave her a small bow. "Is there anything you wish of me further...?" He asked as he waited for her reply. _

_"No, You may leave now." She said as she went back smoking her cigar._

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that's why we can't do anymore pranks..." Jackal finished, looking over at Pip.

"Hn...You know...She never included Seras..." Pip said grinning. Jackal blinked.

"True...Heheh...I get where your goin', Pip..." He said as he began to laugh.

* * *

**ALEX'S POV**

I cackled at the pictures I took of Pip and the 'Flying Tuxedo' that was handcuffed to him. Perfect revenge!! That coupled with them running around the mansion trying to gather all the clues to get the keys. I snickered when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and sighed. The two idiots are back.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled at them.

"A truce and a final prank!!" Jackal said as he entered my room with Pip.

"Wow...Your room's back to normal I see..." He said as he glanced over to me.

"Yeah...No thanks to you two dumb asses..." I hissed back at them venomously. Jackal raised his hands in mock defeat, "Sorry!! But...You got your revenge, I would say" He said as he fixed his tie.

"And thanks for the tux...I like it...Where'd you buy it from?"

"I made it..." I said, just daring him to say anything about my work. After all, if you're a thief wanted by Interpol then you know that they are always going to watch you ass if you are not off the radar. Anyways, DIY is cooler.

"Heh...Well made...At least I know where to get my clothes tailored from now on," He said honestly.

I gave a small laugh. "Thanks for the compliment...Now what do you want?"

"As I said so before...A final prank...But it won't be on me, you, OR Pip!!" Pip looked thankful for that one. I think he was really sick of being stuck in dresses.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Really, now?"

"Indeed my ghost-like friend!! How would you like it if...We pranked Seras Victoria...?" He said softly as he looked at me, mischief clear in his eyes.

"Really? Let me think on that when you get the hell out of my room, Jack..." I said, feigning sweetness in my voice. He laughed and walked out. I glared at Pip.

"Well? Get your ass out of my room, Pippy!!" I said as I slammed the door behind Pippy.

* * *

_"Well, Integra had enough of our childish antics. Me, Jackal, and Pip had to help Walter with his chores for a week and to clean up the mess that we caused (A lot of work for Jackal and Pip. Their pranks caused more property damage while mine caused bodily)._

_"While what they did in my room was their fault, I still cleaned the mess in there (after all I did promise Walter that I would clean it). I repainted my room to its original colors and therefore I had to stay another night in the library._

_"Pip and Jackal had to work on shifts because of their different sleeping habits. I was really shocked that they did a number on finding a book with duck-tape (And the actual reason why Integra was mad was well… I put the keys for the handcuffs in her cigar box)._

_"Although now me, Jackal and Pip have one last prank to do (Yes, we're doing a prank together after all the hell we put each other through). After all the work was finished, we were plotting on how to prank Seras Victoria…"_

_

* * *

_

Tempus: This will be the last goofing off chapter for a while.

Sisheo: But Tempus, I wanna prank Seras!

Tempus: Yeah, but you character wasn't dyed pink.

Sisheo: Yet poor Pip had to be stuck in a dress for at least a chapter. Anyways, don't you have any notes to post.

Tempus -Sweatdrops- Heh... Yeah I do. First off, I'll start with the sayings. Saying number one means, 'Books are silent masters,' and the second one is 'As you sow, so shall you reap.' The second is DIY or Do It Yourself. If your looking for a way to save a few buck and be proud of your skills, then this is a great idea.

Sisheo: Anymore?

Tempus: Nope. Just review (And do not say that you have porn of an albino asian dude on my reviews again!).


	13. Secrets

Title: **Of Albinos and Hellsing**

_Summary: 'The world of the supernatural is hidden by those who run the churches. Unfortunately, the world that most people think is normal and the supernatural world often collide right under people's noses. This is my unfortunate story...'_

_Written by: Tempus321 and Sisheo__

* * *

_

_Geeze, why did there have to be so many ghouls?_ Gatling thought, seeing that all of her precious beads were covered with dust. They were currently in the airplane again, but this time it was going back to the Vatican. She was looking up at the ceiling and was dosing off.

"Wit's on ye mind, Lass?" Anderson asked.

"I'm just remembering the time when I came to the orphanage for the first time," she replied, "Especially that weird kid who reminded me of a snowball."

Anderson cocked an eyebrow at her, "Ye mean Alex...?" He said glancing over at her from his window.

"How was I supposed to remember a heretic's name? After all, he was a coward for leaving."

Anderson sighed, "Tha' life must not have been for him then...God works in mysterious ways...He can na' help it, Lass...He is still growin'..." Anderson said as he looked back to his side.

"That because he didn't look at you funny and run away."

Anderson shrugged, "At least I did'na try to kill the wee lad..." Anderson shot back

"Oh and he didn't steal something of yours from you?" she asked sarcastically.

Anderson gave a short laugh, "He could'na help it...He was nothin' more then a wee lad, Lassy!!" He chuckled as he remembered the memory.

_Couldn't help it my arse…_ "But how did you meet him anyways?"

"I had ta pick the lad up from a street...Poor lad was cold and was catchin' fever..." Anderson said his rough face going soft.

_Why do you have to lie about it, Anderson…_Gatling thought as she continued to look at him. She sighed, _He might never tell anyone the truth about Alex…He thinks Alex is like a son to him. _She shook her head slightly and gave a small sigh. Anderson looked at Gatling for a few moments, smiled faintly, and looked out his side of the window.

* * *

I sighed as I plopped on my bed. All we have to do now is our final prank…and it involved Seras Victoria. I'll have to think of something real good…Something Hellsing won't soon forget (that and I still have to get payback for when she made me wait outside the women's dressing room for a good two hours)…

I sat up and walked over to my door. I needed to talk to Jackal about some things. I phased through the door and looked over at Jackal, who was at his computer desk watching something.

"_Sergeant!! Look!!_ _A sleeping person!!_" One of the video's voices said.

"_What? Oh macaroon!!_" A gruff voice said in the video. "_He's not sleeping, Son…He's dead…_" The gruff voice said. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh good!! At first, I thought that was me…Because I am blue…And I like to sleep…But…If he is dead…Then he cannot be me…_ _That would be silly…_" The other voice said.

"_No doubt he was killed by our very enemy…Once again I find myself torn…But on one hand…There is one less Blue in the universe…But now Doc's got a bigger body count then me!! And that just won't do…rest in peace…Scumbag…_" The gruff voice said.

I thought the video was over until I heard the 'stupid' voice talk again, "_Look!! More sleeping people!! It must be naptime!! But who has naptime now? Naptime comes __**before**__ pant-time…not after. I just think these people are making up times!!_" I blinked…what the hell…?

"_What the Samuel hell slinky happened here?! There must have been an enormous battle!! Hello!! Is anyone okay?! Are there any survivors?! Preferably any __**RED**__ survivors!! Don't let that discourage you if your Blue!! I won't step on your neck or anything like that!!_" The gruff voice called out. I rubbed my neck as I remembered what Jackal did to me when he 'freaked out'.

"_Am I allowed to answer?_"

"_Shhh… quite…you here that?_"

"_Yes…That noise is called 'water'. It is very wet, and very sloshy-_"

"_I was talking about the trumpets Bluetard…"_

"_I have to go to the bathroom now for some reason…Which is odd because I already went when we were in the creek together…"_ I felt like I had to stop it there. "Jackal!!"

"What?"

"What the living hell are you watching?!?"

"I ain't tellin'," He said grinning. I sighed, "The stupid one reminds me of you…But that's besides the point…I came here to ask you some things" I said as I sat on a spare chair.

"What is it then?" He asked looking over at me. "What happened to you? You nearly killed me on the last mission." _Because it felt more like bloodlust, nothing else…_

Jackal sighed and shook his head, "I…It was all that blood…The carnage…I loved it all…I wanted more…I wanted to see _FRESH_ blood spilt upon the ground…I wanted to lick the blood off my fingers…I wanted to savor the battle…I…Just lost control…I'm sorry, Alex…" He said in a soft voice. I stared at him. He said my name…Not my nickname…But my real name (well, the short version anyways).

"It's alright…Just…Don't go nuts on me again…" I said cheering him up.

* * *

I went into Vick's room and the only thing that I could hear was the repetitive beat of techno music and tapping keys on a keyboard. You could see silhouette of her figure that was visible along the blue screen.

_What is she doing?_ I thought while watching how fast the letters appeared onto the screen.

"What are you doing in my room?" Vick said. She didn't even turn around.

"How did you…" That's when I noticed the mirror beside her laptop. "Dirty trick, but it works."

"Nah, I just kept one so that my sister didn't attack me on my computer and make me lose time."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, the little rat who wouldn't quit bothering me when I was doing something. She complained that I was on the computer too much. That was the only time when my mom and her could agree on something. Dad, on the other hand, didn't mind much because I got up early enough to get to school."

"What? Staying on the computer?"

"Actually, half of the time I'm hacking into random government programs just to look." There was a silence for a few minuets. "Why in the hell are you looking at me like that?" she said.

I didn't realize that I was staring. _A hacking sniper… Fun, she could have found out all about me…_

"And it's usually around things dealing with futuristic items."

"What types of futuristic items?"

"Cybernetics, space ship program, etc."

"Why's that?"

"One day that is the only thing that everyone will talk about. No more medieval fantasies, no remembering thing about how ghost are, no one knowing how to stop the fabled creatures... Hell, this type of thing would cause Jack to feel like he wasn't real." From the way she was saying it reminds me on how people won't believe in the things that are really real.

"Then that would leave me out of a job," I replied sheepishly.

"Actually not," Vick stated, "They are going to be a combination of robotics and biomechanics. A simple phasing of your hand would kill the poor unfortunately fellow, but then there's another scary thing." There was a dreaded silence in the room. "What if they go into the direction of bioengineering? The possibilities of making genetically altered people that are hard to stop would be extremely scary to the average person."

"What does it have to deal with me?"

"What if someone got a hold onto your DNA? They could take the genetics that maybe the cause of your abilities and stick them into the genetic code of another person. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the Nazi would have done something like that." Now that scared me. The thought of seeing a bunch of people who have my abilities running about and causing massive havoc to the unknown masses. Yet the scary thing would be if someone decided to insert vampiric DNA into people… Oh wait. The Nazis have already done that…

"In the end, however, humanity will be extremely stupid and blow up the world with two-step nukes. We would end up in a technological dark ages where people like the Romani and the Amish would survive better than those who take the modern day conveniences for granted. The rich minority would try to take over the average majority and the world would be in total chaos. It would end up being like on Mad Max or something out of a steampunk novel."

"Steampunk?"

"A sub-genre that grew out of cyberpunk. Instead of dealing with futuristic things, it deals with if the human race developed advanced technologies by the use of steam and coal power.

"But I bet that things would have been more advanced if the library of Alexandria wasn't destroyed. That would of helped out a lot."

"Why, because the world at that time was as advanced as the seventeenth century?"

"Exactly!"

"What about the religious side of the argument?" I asked.

"You got a point there. There are extremist that would do horrible things to the science world due to their beliefs," Vick replied, "The basics are pretty much the same with majority of the religions. But in the end, it was the written history and centuries of engraved beliefs that make the biggest roadblock for humanity."

_So in the end the blond who everyone thought was overly giddy and is a gambler is actually a deep philosopher with a loving for hacking… _Alex thought while thinking over what Vick said, _Now I feel like the books are not like the covers at all…_ He sighed.

"Bored already?" Vick asked.

"Nope, I just have to change my view of blonds…" I admitted.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I always thought that blonds were dumb, ditzy, material girl…" That was the wrong choice of words. Vick looked slightly ticked and was reaching for the heavy dictionary beside her desk.

"Get out of my room!" Vick shouted. I didn't want to risk a chance with being hit by a book or something worse…

"Yes ma'am!" I said running out of the room by phasing through the door. I didn't want to deal with an angry woman who could kill me.

* * *

**VICK'S POV**

_Finally he's out…_ I thought as I went back to watch the computer screen. I pulled up the minimized program that was running on the computer. It was a file that I found through hacking the Vatican's digital files.

_Well at least I know that I can't blame him for what he has said. The guy's been through a lot for a decade._

I pulled up another program. This one was looking through Interpol files about him.

_Wow… The guy's got a criminal history and he isn't even an adult yet,_ I thought reading through the articles that were there as well, _So I'm not the only person that became an underage criminal here…_

Another window popped up. This one was a warning…

C'mon! What's with these morons hacking into my computer? She thought, and started to stop it by typing in a different proxy server.

* * *

**VATICAN SECTION 3 & 4**

"We found the hacker," one of the junior people said.

"Where?" His senior asked.

"Some where in Saucier, Mississippi, USA, sir."

"Send Heinkel and Yumie to take the person out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**VICK'S POV**

"Problem solved."

"What's solved?" Jackal said as he phased into the room. Vic sighed and shook her head.

_Why does he get to phase through walls and I don't?!? _"HEY YOU IDIOT! WATCH THE AREAS WHERE YOU'RE PHASING INTO!" She shouted as she turned to look at him. "Some dumb-asses tried to hack my computer..."

Jackal snorted, "Really? Did you get them back?"

"I may have..." She said vaguely.

Jackal smirked, "Where did you send them off to?"

"Somewhere in South Mississippi..." She said, as she couldn't hide her mischievous grin. Jackal bursted out laughing, "Your such a spiteful bitch...You know that right?"

"Hai!! And It's very fun...You should try it sometime..." She said as she joked with him. "So who was it?"

"The Vatican"

"The Vatican?"

"Yes"

"Awwww damn... You really are an evil sprite, huh?"

"Most times..."

Jackal smirked, "I just wanted to check up on you before I head off to bed, Vick"

"Thanks...See you tonight then!!" She said waving him off as she turned back to her computer.

* * *

**ALEX'S POV**

I walked back to my room and phased through the door. It was about to be dawn in a matter of minutes and I was dead tired (pardon the pun).

* * *

Sisheo: Well...That's it until next chapter!! Sorry it's kinda short...-sweat-

Tempus: -screams at Sisheo- IT TOOK YOU 2 WEEKS TO WRITE THIS AND LET ME READ IT!! YOU BAKA!!

Sisheo: -hides- O.O''

Tempus: -pulls out sniper rifle- WHERE ARE YOU?!? #

Sisheo: Um...Eep!! While I run and hide please leave reviews!! -dodges sniper shot-

Tempus: Damn it!! I almost had him!!

* * *

IMPORTANT!!

**IF YOU CAN GUESS THE SHOW, CHARATERS, AND EPISODE THAT JACKAL WAS WATCHING ON HIS COMPUTER I, SISHEO, WILL WRITE YOU, THE **_**FIRST **_**REVIEWER, A SHORT-STORY ON ANY ANIME/MANGA OF THE **_**FIRST**_** REVEIWER'S PICK!! THIS ALSO INCLUDES THE BASIC PLOT, RATING AND GENRE OF THE STORY ALSO!! BUT YOU HAVE TO BE THE **_**FIRST**_** REVIEWER THOUGH!! WHEN I SEND YOU A PM TO ASK WHAT STORY YOU WANT YOU MAY THEN REPLY AND TELL ME!! 3**

**Sincerely,**

**Sisheo**

(You know you want too!! -)


	14. AN

To our dear readers,

I am ever so sorry that Sisheo and I have not updated this story in the past... looks at last update several months, but I have some good news, some bad news, and an explanation on why it has not been updated.

The reason why we have not updated this story in a while is because of a little issue of a writer's block and not wanting to write the next chapter due to the time being mixed up. This has made it very annoying for the both of us but it seems that my writer's block has gave way after writing (yes, I was not lazy during this writer block. Sisheo has not been, either...) but I now have a drive to continue on with the story. If you want to throw the tomatoes, then throw them at me, not Sisheo (He has dealt with me and that is enough trouble. He also hates tomatoes and so do I, but I would rather take the punishment than my friend).Since the good new gives hope,

I will start with the bad: The story is going to be rewritten to a degree. Some parts will be re-written, other will be added. Nothing will be deleted. The back stories will be increased for the original characters, and yes... The little short is going to be taken off during the process and will stay off. If you want to read it, then these last few days are the last chances to read it. Sisheo adds: _"She's right, fans...It's gonna be rewritten, but it'll be better, much better in my opinion!! :3" _I will also add a AN for the reader's use so they will not be confused on what it being said.

Aw crap. I think I gave the good news along with the bad. Oh well, I will be off to rewriting (with Sisheo over my computer saying "What the hell?" a lot).

Until later,

Tempus321 & Sisheo

P.S. (to a certain reviewer): WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU POSTING ON THE REVIEW: "I HAVE PORN OF AN ALBINO ASIAN DUDE!" THIS EVEN SHOCKED SISHEO! His response was: _"JA!! WTF is up with that?! I thought Vick was joking when she told me that!! I had to go and check myself!! O.o;;"_ KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, SHEESH...

P.S.S. (added 05/02/2008): I need a few beta readers to read the story for the rewriting. I have a bad habit of not being able to catch small typos. Sisheo is usually the one who catches them when we swap the story around via file sharing, but he is rarely on (after all, we are writing during school hours). I also like a decent review once in a while (not the example in my post scriptum).


End file.
